


The End of the Games

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of years from her separation from Gendry, Arya is finally making her way to Braavos. Finally feeling she is on the right path to avenging her family, but what happens when a familiar face comes back into Arya's life? This however would be the least of Arya's problem when other obstacles come in her way. Can Arya overcome these and finally get to Braavos, or will a new path show itself. Thus taking Arya down a road she never expected where she will reunite with familiar faces, for better or worse. Where she will meet a new Queen and come face to face with dragons. Most of all what happens when she falls in love with a bastard and an old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my first fanfic, so obviously want to get feedback on what you all think. This is the first chapter of i don't know of how many. Its a bit short but I hope everyone enjoys it!

Arya stared out onto the vast blue ocean, as the sea breeze hit her face causing her long brown hair to blow wildly in the wind. She closed her eyes giving her the feeling as if she were flying. She took a deep breath smelling the salt from the sea, as the ship swayed side to side. It’s been a week since she left the hound for dead and paid her way onto this ship. Arya was given free board and a cabin by the captain who she struck her deal with. The captain was an old man named Areo. He was tall and muscular with a long white beard. He had a very mean looking face which clearly gave him the respect he got because secretly he was a big softy. Arya was thankful to be on his ship. His crew seemed loyal even though the captain did warn Arya not to be alone with any of the men. He told her she could never be too careful, especially such a young beauty, like herself. She didn’t quite see what he was talking about; she was nothing like her sister Sansa. Arya just took it as she was the only person on the ship to fuck. She looked out to the never ending blue in front of her, and felt for the first time in years, free. Just then a few of the crew men ran past Arya mumbling some words. She didn’t take them on really and just stared out to the ocean. Then some more started to run towards the front calling some other men to follow, all making their way to the front of the ship. This got Arya’s attention now and she watched as more and more started to hustle to the front. She didn’t usually interfere with the crew while they dealt with the ship or any issues. She usually just helped with the cooking and cleaning; other than that she stayed out the way, but she couldn’t help herself. She got up and started to make her way to the front of the ship to see what was happening. 

“Yea, the boys talking crazy, I just think he’s been out at sea too long and started seeing things that aren’t real. He made it far out, shocked he’s not dead.” 

“No he’s not. Stannis Baratheon has been trying to take the throne. I think that man would try about anything”

“What’s happening?” Arya asked as she walked by overhearing the crewmen’s conversation. Had they picked up a stowaway? What did Stannis Baratheon have to do with anything?

“We found some poor fool afloat in a tiny boat, he says he escaped from Stannis Baratheon and a woman dressed in red. Says she claims to be the speaker for the god of light. Captain has no idea what he will do with the boy.” The man told Arya. 

“Probably make him walk the plank. We don’t need no stow away” another man said. 

Arya felt as if her heart would jump out her chest. She wondered if it could be him. What were the chances of him being alive, or of Arya seeing him again? She ran from the men as fast as she could hearing them still discussing the news, she needed to see if it were him. It’s been two years since she saw the red women drag her friend away from her. Arya felt the hope rise in her as she got closer and closer to the front of the boat where some of the crew had gathered. She could hear the captain’s low mumbles as whispers filled all around Arya. She had to know if it were him. She pushed her way through the crowd of men finally reaching the middle. As she pushed her way through the last bit of men her eyes spotted Areo and then her eyes landed on the captive, who stared right back at her.

“Arya”


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya encounters an old friend who she never thought she would see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and to those who left comments. It made my day.   
> So here is chapter two...of many. I hope you all enjoy.  
> please leave comments I would love feedback on what you all think.  
> I also don't own any of the characters, or places or whatever else that belongs to George R.R. Martin.   
> Though I wish I did because I just want them to have a happy ending and not die ya know!  
> peace.

It was barley a whisper but she heard it like it was a scream. It was him; her long lost friend who fought beside her and protected her, as she did the same for him. He was the first person to guess her secret and know who she really was. The one person who was the closest thing to family she had who was ripped away and she was left alone. Arya could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as she just shook her head in disbelief. Oh how she missed him and without her even realizing a tear trickled down her cheek. She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Gendry” Arya said pulling him close “I thought I would never see you again”

Gendry slowly wrapped his arms around her. He never would have thought he would ever see Arya stark again. He felt extremely weak but didn’t want to let her go almost as if this was all a dream and she would slip away from him.

“You bloody know the boy” Areo asked staring at the pair. 

Both Arya and Gendry broke apart, clearly forgetting the captain and most of the crew were all watching.

“Aye, we traveled together a while ago.” Arya spoke quickly; she couldn’t allow Gendry to be pulled away from her again. She knew the captain was reasonable and she could hopefully convince him to let Gendry stay on board. “Areo, umm captain, please allow Gendry passage on your ship. I know you have a full crew, but he can be of service. He’s a great smith, one of the best in Kingslanding. You wouldn’t want to get rid of him, I’ll share my cabin with him and even meals, just let him stay” Arya rambled on, holding onto Gendry’s arm. 

The captain raised his hand and Arya stopped talking. “Dear sweet girl, I wouldn’t throw your friend over board. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. He was safe the moment you threw yourself into his arms. Feel no need to keep convincing me and you don’t need to give up your meals. As for your cabin, that is no place to share with a boy. You wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea” The captain said looking down at Arya.

Arya rolled her eyes and the captain laughed at her. “What’s your name boy?”

Arya looked over to Gendry. She didn’t realize how bad he looked. He was red all over from the sun and he looked slimmer. His face was drawn, his lips chapped and his eyes seemed less blue “Gendry” he muttered, he didn’t want to give his full name. That only brought trouble. 

“Gendry, and your last name” The captain asked.

“Just Gendry” Gendry said looking at the captain who raised an eyebrow.

“He’s a bastard. His last name doesn’t really matter now does it” Arya said jumping in pulling her eyes away from her friend’s state.

The captain looked at her smiling but shaking his head. “Ladies shouldn’t talk that way. Get this boy a change of clothes, Arya prepare a meal for him and get him some water. We will meet you in the mess hall. I can’t wait to hear this story.” The captain said as he led Gendry away from Arya. Arya didn’t want to be separated from him but did as she was told. She gave Gendry a quick smile as they walked away and then went to the kitchen to get him some water and lunch. Arya had so many questions for Gendry.

The captain led Gendry into one cabin filled with beds. “This is the cabin you’ll be staying in; you’ll have to share this cabin with the some of the crew. Here’s a change of clothes, you can piss or take a shit through those doors there. Hurry and change boy so we can get you some food.” 

“Thank you sir” Gendry said nodding taking the clothes from the captain. The captain nodded and Gendry quickly changed out of the rags he called clothes. He wasn’t sure how long he was on the little boat but was glad to be off of it. The captain then led Gendry into the mess hall where Arya was patiently sitting, waiting with Gendry’s lunch.   
Gendry smiled at her and she returned it, he looked instantly better. As he took his seat Arya slid the food over to him. 

“Rabbits stew, hope you’re hungry” Arya said smiling at him, she couldn’t stop smiling. Arya Stark, get a grip. 

“Starving, but where is everyone else’s?” He asked not wanting to offend. 

“We ate already my boy. Please eat” The captain said and Gendry dug in. He was starving and was so thirsty. The water quenched his dry mouth and the stu filled his belly. He soon finished everything in record time. Arya went to fetch him some more, and he was very grateful for that. This time around he was able to control himself so the captain was able to ask him some questions. 

The captain asked how Gendry knew Arya so Gendry explained their journey up to the point when he was taken away. Gendry glanced over at Arya as she frowned at the memories and it tugged at his heart. He then went to explain why exactly the Red women came for him and what Stannis wanted to do with him. He left out some parts of the story. Like how lady Melisandre seduced him then dropped leeches onto him to get his blood, or how he was kept captive and tortured for two years all because he was Robert’s bastard. He didn’t want the men to know how stupid he got over a naked woman and sure to hell didn’t want Arya to know. He did tell the captain and Arya that they wanted his blood; he wasn’t sure exactly for what but had something to do with the red woman’s magic. He didn’t tell them why they needed him specifically. He told them how one of Stannis’s men set him free and how he rowed till he couldn’t row anymore. The captain stared at the boy in total awe but Arya could tell there were parts of the story missing. She bit her lip and watched him but decided not to press the issue. 

“I knew I didn’t like that woman. I knew she was vile from the start” Arya said shaking her head angry. She remembered all the men laughing at her when she mentioned her feelings about the red woman to the brotherhood without banners. 

“Well we can’t all be as smart as you now can we” Gendry said raising an eyebrow at Arya. 

“I suppose not” Arya said looking back at him. 

Arya cleared the dishes and went back to work in the kitchen. The captain had told Gendry that he could take the day to sleep and relax but as of tomorrow he had to work to stay on board. The captain said he would work at the armory on the ship. He would sharpen and fix weapons, and train with the men on board. Gendry was walked back to his cabin where he went straight to lay on a bed and soon drifted off to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way this story will have differences to ASOIF and Games of Throne. For example Arya and Gendry are a little bit older to begin with. Its going to stray from the path of the book and the tv show. Hopefully you all enjoy it, if not then sorry and hopefully you find a story you will enjoy.   
> Also if you guys find it going to slow or whatever then let me know. I have so many thoughts an ideas for the story and I do expect it to be long. so just a heads up.


	3. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya after sometime are able to be alone and talk. Arya talks more about her past to Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really to sure what to write for the summary of the chapter. So you'll just have to read and find out.  
> Here's chapter 3...I hope you enjoy!! :D

Arya was in the kitchen for the day working with the cook. Since she came on the ship she had offered her services to help out in some way to the captain. Of course the captain didn’t want Arya working to begin with but gave her permission to work with the cook. She basically cleaned, after her first day where she literally burnt water and the cook realized it was safest for her just to clean. Arya of course had been working overtime to finish faster; she wanted a chance to talk with Gendry. The captain however did say no one was allowed to disturb the boy and she did think Gendry needed his rest. Arya scrubbed the last remaining dishes as the cook started on dinner. It was growing hotter in the kitchen and Arya couldn’t wait to get out in the open.

“Anything else” Arya asked as she placed the last cup down after drying. 

The cook turned around to face her. He was a short stocky type guy, who waddled whenever he walked and didn’t say much. Arya liked him however, though she still has no idea what his name is. 

“My you finished those quickly. You’re done for the day girl, see you tomorrow” The cook said smiling at Arya, she returned the smile and ran out the kitchen through the mess hall. This was her favourite time of day she loved to see the sunset; she loved to see the darkness swallow the orange, red and pink skies. This has become part of her routine since being on board. She raced down the ship dodging the men still working as she ran by. As she was running past a door suddenly swung opened and the captain came stepping out. Arya ducked skidding under him. 

“Slow down Arya” The captain shouted after her. 

“Sorry” She shouted back waving an arm. She heard the captain laugh after her and she smiled at herself. 

Arya finally reached the back of the boat and climbed up to the perfect spot to watch the sunset. She dangled her feet over the ship watching as the sun started to kiss the water, resting her head against one of the wooden planks she couldn’t help but smile at the view. Soon the sun could no longer be seen and there were only twinkling lights in the night sky. Arya climbed down from her spot, stepping back onto the boat and dropped to the wooden floor beneath her, looking up at the sky. She wondered if her family were up in the heavens, watching her. She shook her head, of course not. There was only one god and that was death, ‘and what must we say to death’ Arya thought.

“Not Today” She said out loud tears threatening her eyes. 

“Not today, what” 

Arya shot up; she didn’t know anyone was around. Gendry went and sat next to her. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere…Hey, what’s wrong” Gendry asked he instantly got concerned when he saw her face.

“Nothing, its nothing” Arya said shaking her head. She couldn’t talk about it.

“Arya” he looked over at her while she was staring up at the night sky. He was wondering about this the moment he got on this ship. He wasn’t too sure as to how to ask her. He hasn’t seen her in such a long time and things would have changed between them. Maybe she wouldn’t even want to talk about such personal details, but he wanted to know so he decided to just say it. “Why are you here?” he asked her still concerned.

“I wanted to watch the sun go down.” She looked over at him confused by his question. Gendry stared at her then rolled his eyes letting out a small chuckle. Arya didn’t know if it was because she hasn’t seen him in years or if she just forgot but she didn’t remember Gendry being so handsome. She couldn’t help but smile from his small chuckle.

“Not what I meant. Why are you on this ship?” He asked her getting serious again. Arya looked out to the sea and Gendry watched her closely as she closed her eyes then opened them turning to him. How she had grown since the last time he saw her. She had matured and she was no longer this little girl, who he befriended a while ago, but he could see pain in her eyes that he didn’t recall was there before. 

“It’s a long story” She muttered.

“I think we have time Arry” 

Arya looked at him once more; it’s been a long time since she was called by that name, she smiled at the nickname and then sighed. “After you were taken, I came to the realization that the brotherhood without banners had their own duties to uphold, duties that they would always put ahead above me.” Arya looked back out to sea taking a breath. “They were off to fight Lannister’s, to steal from them. All I could think was, I was promised to be taken home and they pushed that aside for…more gold. What if something went wrong and I was captured by the Lannister’s men. I couldn’t take it anymore, they lied to you and they lied to me. It made me realize I was a prisoner to them and I couldn’t stay there Gendry, so I ran. Luckily I was able to escape.” Arya laughed as the memories swarmed her head. “Unluckily I was captured once more by the hound”

“What?” Gendry said shocked. How was she still alive?

“After we were far away from the men he told me he wasn’t taking me to kingslanding. He no longer served the king” Arya laughed once more “He kept saying fuck the king” Gendry just shook his head, at Arya mocking the hound’s voice. She was choking back the laughter as she continued her story, what this girl found humorous. At that instant though all humor went away and Arya was serious once more. “He said he was going to take me to my mother and my brother.”

Gendry smiled slightly but it disappeared, clearly she never made it. 

“As you can see that didn’t have a happy ending. Do you remember Jaqen H’ghar, the man who helped us escape Harrenhal, the one who was able to kill those people for me?” Arya looked at Gendry. He nodded, where was she going with this? “I told him I wanted to learn to kill like him, and he told me to follow him and go to Braavos.”

Realization hit Gendry, so this is why Arya is on the ship. She wants to go to Braavos to learn how to fight, how to kill. 

“I told him I couldn’t then; I had you” She looked at him into his bright blue eyes. He felt something tug at his heart seeing Arya this way. “And hot pie.” Arya smiled at Gendry though he could see the tears in her eyes. “I also had a home I needed to get too, oh how things have changed” Arya was quiet for some time and Gendry thought she had finished talking, and then she opened her mouth again. “I have a list of people that I want dead and Braavos is the start of putting that list to an end.” Arya said staring out to the water and Gendry just looked at her. 

“Arya…” Gendry started

“It has to be done” Arya shot out not letting him finish. 

Gendry pulled her close to him and hugged her. Arya was a little hesitant at first but then wrapped her arms around him. What had happened to her?

Gendry could tell there was some more to the story that she didn’t say. He could tell that something in Arya changed, she seemed a bit colder. They stayed out there for a bit longer talking till Arya’s eyes became heavy and she couldn’t really concentrate on what Gendry was saying. 

“I think I may retire for the night, you may want to do the same. You’ll have a busy day tomorrow” Arya stood up and pulled Gendry to his feet. They then walked back to their cabins lost in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW did you all see last night's episode. I feel so sorry for Sansa. Also I just love Gendry and Arya and I want them to be reunited. Like where is Gendry!!  
> Okay anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment tell me what you think.  
> always appreciated.


	4. crew life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya grow closer each and everyday as they come closer to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone...Here is chapter 4. Yay  
> hope you all enjoy.  
> as always please leave comments...always appreciate the feedback.

It’s been 2 weeks since Gendry was brought on board and had joined Areo’s crew and finding Arya. It shocked Gendry as to how quickly he and Arya got back into the rhythm of their friendship. It was like they were never separated. Gendry did start making some friends among the crew; some however didn’t trust him to take the time to get to know him. Others however did and treated Gendry well; though any break time he had he went to the kitchen to chill with Arya. If he didn’t have the time she would sometimes come to the training arena where he worked. Other than that, the next time he saw her was dinner time. It became their routine where they both went to see the sun set then had dinner together. Gendry finished a little later than usual today and knew he was late to see the sun set. He made his way to the back of the ship, oh how his bones ached. He worked extra hard today so was now glistening with sweat and was pretty dirty. Gendry didn’t particularly need to see the sun set every afternoon, it just so happened to be one of the things that brought out that free wild child he knew as Arya and he liked when that side came out. It reminded him of the girl he used to know. 

Arya sat as she looked out at the black sea and sky not sure as to where one ended and the other started. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Your late” She said sticking up her nose only to see Gendry’s appearance and laughing. “Rough day” She asked watching him very amused. 

“You have no idea” He said sitting next to her groaning from the pain he felt in his muscles. He hasn’t felt this way in a while, his muscles screamed every time he moved. 

“Oh Gods be good Gendry, you stink.” Arya said crinkling up her nose. Gendry couldn’t help but laugh she used to do that as a child. Now she was a woman, all matured and grown up. Still very Arya though. 

“Oh come on I’m not that bad” He said smiling at her scooting closer to her.

“Yes you are” Arya said moving away. Just then Gendry started to remove his shirt and Arya was taken aback by this. His chest and stomach glistened from sweat and each muscle defined itself all over his body. Arya was aware she was staring but didn’t know how to look away. Just then Gendry threw his shirt at her snapping her out of her trance. “Oh gross” Arya said flinging it back at him making him laugh once more. 

“You look like you need a hug” Gendry said smiling enjoying his teasing. 

“I think not” Arya said sternly. 

“As mi lady commands” Gendry said mockingly. 

“Oh shut up I am no lady” She said turning to him rolling her eyes. 

“Arya its fine I know how much ladies don’t like getting dirty” Gendry said to her, he loved by just calling her a lady it annoyed Arya up to this day. 

Though Arya still was the least ladylike girl he knew. Her appearance for one was not something you’d ever see a ‘lady’ appear as. Her hair longer now was all over the place tangled, she wore long baggy brown pants and black boots that stopped mid-way up her shins. Then she wore an oversized white cotton shirt, Gendry assumed it was to help hide her womanly shape. Then there was her attitude, she was smart, clever and witty, definitely a mouth that would get her into trouble. She was adventurous, brave, headstrong and fiercely independent she also disdains any ladylike qualities. 

Arya scoffed. “Please and how many ladies have you encountered, not counting me as I’ve already stated I’m not one”

“I’ve met plenty of ladies” Gendry said to her raising an eyebrow. 

Arya studied him then a faint smile played on her face “Liar”

“The ‘red woman’ was a lady” Gendry shot too Arya. 

“That woman was a snake” Arya shot back all humor gone. 

Gendry smiled slightly but there was no humor to it. “Yes she was” 

Arya looked at him and wondered what that woman did to him. Her poor friend, what did he go through? He looked over at Arya who was now looking at him clearly searching for answers. He shot her a smile “I think you really deserve a hug”

“Don’t touch me Gendry” Arya said standing up creating distance from her and Gendry. 

Gendry shot her a wicked grin and shot up chasing after her. 

“Gendry don’t” Arya said fighting a smile. This reminded her of when they travelled together. Gendry always teased and bothered, they usually ended up wrestling. It reminded her of her older brothers.

“Come one Arya, just one nice hug” he was able to grab her by an arm and pull her into an embrace. 

Arya’s cheek collided into Gendry’s hard chest and even though he was dirty and smelled of sweat Arya couldn’t help but want to wrap her arms around him. She cleared her mind of those thoughts and squirmed away. She pushed Gendry and of course he barely budged. 

“Just like old times” Gendry said laughing at Arya’s pathetic push. 

Arya this time full force pushed him once more harder causing him to stumble back losing balance and falling to the ground. Arya stuck her tongue out at him and walked away heading to her cabin. Gendry couldn’t help but stare after her very amused. 

Unbeknownst to both Arya and Gendry they had an audience. The captain was watching them and couldn’t help but smile at the two. “Ah young love, this will be interesting” He muttered walking to the front of the ship whistling a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may also upload more than one chapter today. Just need to fix up somethings.  
> That is all! Enjoy!


	5. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry spare with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...so here is another chapter all in one night!  
> I think you will enjoy chapter 5 hopefully.  
> I had fun writing it!  
> Enjoy  
> As always please comment, love to hear your thoughts!

Braavos was close approaching and Arya couldn’t wait to finally reach. She was on her lunch break and was feeling restless so Arya made her way to the training arena, it’s been a while since she had sparred with anyone and Gendry would be perfect. 

“And where is young Arya off too?” The captain asked as she crossed his path. 

“Just to see what Gendry is up too” Arya smiled at him politely. The captain was protective of Arya, she also knew he would not approve of her sparring with any of the men as its “not ladylike” and he wouldn’t want her getting hurt. He watched her oddly then let out a sigh

“I see, well then I’ll see you later” He said nodding smiling as if he knew a secret that he couldn’t share. 

She smiled glancing at him oddly but then brushed away her thoughts and continued on her way. She was just happy he didn’t ask more questions. That was until she heard the captain call out to her once more. “Oh and Arya, please be careful when sparring with Gendry. I still need him to mend the weapons.” Arya looked back at the captain who just continued walking away, she was shocked but then started to laugh. Why she felt she could hide anything from him was beyond her. 

She entered the arena to find it was empty and was thankful for that, this was a rare occasion. She knew this would help persuade Gendry into sparring with her. He would never do it with any of the crew around. She walked across the arena and opened another door leading into the forge where Gendry usually was. There he was slamming a hammer onto the steel, making it sing. He was sweating as his arm and face glistened. Arya saw some drops of sweat fall from the tip of his nose onto the hot coal evaporating among the steam. His arm muscles were well defined as he swung the hammer. Arya could watch him work all day, his brows pulled together as to how much he concentrated on his work. He always concentrated so hard when he was working. He looked up wiping the sweat from his for head spotting Arya watching him. She had an odd expression on her face that he didn’t know how to read. 

“Arya” He asked confused. 

“Hi…umm I wanted to see if you were busy” Arya said feeling shy all of a sudden, why was she feeling shy? She doesn’t get this way. 

“You came all this way, to see if I were busy?” He asked smiling but confused. 

“I wanted to spare” Arya blurted out, she was feeling hot and bothered and needed to get out of this room. What was wrong with her?  
“Ah, that makes more sense” Gendry said smiling watching Arya. 

“What do you say?” She asked crossing her arms. 

“I don’t know. I have work to do and the crew may not appreciate me sparring with you when I should be with them. They won’t understand why I am fighting a lady” Gendry said feeling troubled.

“No one is out in the arena stupid.” She said raising an eyebrow then heading for the door. “Well are you coming or not” Arya said not even waiting for an answer leaving Gendry to watch her leave. 

While Arya stepped out into the arena she felt like she could finally breathe. It was way too hot in there. 

“Alright Arry lets do this” Gendry said stepping out with two swords a couple of minutes later. 

“Two swords, you really think I’ll be that difficult that you need two weapons” Arya said rising an eyebrow smiling. 

Gendry looked at her confused. “What? No. One is for you.”

“I don’t need one I have my own” Arya said drawing out the needle.

Gendry brows pulled together once more as he looked at Arya shooting her a quizzical look. “Arya, how do you have needle? It was taken from you by…”

“And I got it back” Arya said in a matter of fact tone, cutting Gendry off. “Are you going to spare with me or not” She asked as Gendry looked on clearly waiting for more answers. 

Arya stared at him dead in the eye and Gendry realized he wasn’t going to get more of an explanation. He put a sword down then raised his to Arya. “Shall we go over the rules so we are on the same page?” Gendry asked sighing giving into his friend. She liked to call Gendry the bull because of his stubbornness but sometimes Arya could be equally as stubborn, maybe even more. 

“There are no rules in a fight” Arya said then went charging at Gendry. This caught him totally of guard but he was able to block her first strike of the sword. He looked at her with and amused look “Arya stark, it’s not ladylike to cheat” Arya just rolled her eyes. 

Gendry was strong and he knew that so he had that advantage over small Arya. However Arya was quick and graceful. This caused them to be equally matched in a way, Gendry was able fight back Arya with ease but Arya was able to slip past him and she was very hard to read with her next move. They both fought their hardest neither one of them holding back. They were growing tired and wary till finally Arya saw her moment and was able to knock Gendry’s sword from him pointing her sword at his chest. Gendry stared completely shocked at the fact Arya beat him, but then something shocked him more. Arya walked right up to him and grabbed him by the waist; she looked into his blue eyes. He just stared back into her steel grey eyes. 

“I told you, stand side face, smaller target” Arya said raising and eyebrow smiling, she shifted Gendry’s body so he turned. 

Gendry felt his breathe hitch from just her touch, what was happening to him. Gendry had taken notice that Arya was no longer this scrawny child he once knew as his friend. She was now a lady with a woman’s body but it was still Arya. What was with these feelings all of sudden? He needed to control himself around her he didn’t want to lose her; but how could he keep control when she did things like this? Arya realized her hands lingered on Gendry’s waist for far too long so she pulled her arms away quickly. Arya turned rapidly, embarrassed putting needle away wanting to leave. She couldn’t believe she did that. She wondered if he realized how long her hands lingered. 

Gendry however was to panicked in his own actions to take on Arya. He wondered if she picked up on any of what his body was giving away. He needed to recover quickly to show that he still thought of her as a friend and he knew he hadn’t yielded yet, therefore this spare was still happening. All of a sudden strong arms wrapped around her holding her into place. Arya was shocked and started to wriggle. 

“Gendry what the hell let me go” Arya said fighting back shocked. 

“When fighting Arry you must be sure your opponent is down for good. Men can be deceitful” Gendry said smiling that he took her by surprise and was being so clever. 

Arya continued to squirm but it was no use, she then thought of a move that the hound taught her. She flung her head back coming in contact with Gendry’s chin. 

“Oh shit” Gendry muttered stumbling back, Arya then went and pushed him once again very hard causing Gendry to come in contact with the floor.

“What were you saying” Arya said smiling at him.

Gendry was clutching his chin on the floor staring up at Arya’s smug face, just then he flung his foot around coming into contacts with Arya’s legs. She stumbled to the floor and Gendry was on top of her before she could even realize what was happening. Gendry had her pinned down staring at her now, wearing the smug face. 

“Ow okay Gendry your hurting me” Arya cried out. Gendry quickly rolled off of her in a panic. 

“Sorry Arry, I didn’t mean…”

But before Gendry could even get out his full apology Arya plunged herself at him bringing him hard on the ground. Gendry was shocked as to how strong she was. Now she had him pinned on the ground, she lowered her lips to his ear. 

“When fighting, Gendry remember something, woman can be just as deceitful as men” She straightened herself still staring down at Gendry holding tightly onto his big strong arms. “They may actually be worse” She said smiling clearly proud of her self. Gendry however could not concentrate; she didn’t even realize what she was doing to him. She sounded so seductive when she whispered into his ear and this position he was now in made his mind foggy. 

“Okay you win. Get off” Gendry said wriggling underneath, his voice coming out very raspy. 

Arya looked at him shaking her head then rolled off. “You’re such a sore loser.” She said as she stood up. 

“Well what kind of man would I be, if I didn’t let milady win” Gendry said sitting up shaking away the haziness that clouded his mind. 

“You’re such a stubborn bull” She said rolling her eyes at his dumb cute smile and then headed for the doors.

“Where are you off to now?” Gendry said standing up; he didn’t think she’d leave right after their fight. He enjoyed her company and was growing more selfish with wanting to spend time with her.

Arya smiled “Back to the kitchen, I still have work to do. Besides some men are bound to come to spare soon, I don’t think you’d want them to know you were beaten by a lady” Arya said giving him a wobbly curtsy. 

Gendry laughed at her “I thought you weren’t a lady?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

“I’m as much a Lady as you are a king” She shot back at him smiling knowing that would get to Gendry. 

He lost all humor and rolled his eyes as Arya laughed at him. Before she slipped out the door she stuck her tongue out at him and then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so just in case. Arya does know that Gendry is Robert's bastard just in case yall may be wondering.  
> Also if you find this fic is dragging out please tell me and i will try to cut back. I just want to show how Arya's and Gendry's relationship is changing and I don't want to just jump to it.


	6. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya sit down to have dinner with the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I need to apologize for taking forever to upload more to my story.  
> So I'll try to upload more than one chapter.  
> Anyways here is chapter 6  
> Enjoy!!

Arya ran into the kitchen spotting the cook hard at work, she shimmied her way to the dishes and got started on the washing. 

“You look horrible girl” The cook’s low voice brought Arya out of a trance. She didn’t even realize she was in one. 

“You should see the other guy” She shot back to the cook smiling at him. 

The cook laughed at Arya “I take it you beat the boy then” 

“I was taught to never lose” Arya looked back at the dishes remembering Syrio. It tugged at her heart she wondered if he would be proud with her progress.

The cook looked at her nodded almost as if he were impressed and then went back to work. The cook never said much to anyone, so it delighted Arya whenever he spoke with her. They worked in silence for the rest of the time till the cook told her she was allowed to go. She nodded happily snatching a roll of bread and headed out before the cook could take notice. She walked out of the mess hall and headed straight for the back of the ship ripping off bits of her bread. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was, and wondered how Gendry would be. She did spare with him over his lunch break too, she should have grabbed an extra loaf of bread for him. As she reached the stern she realized Gendry was already there sitting out staring at the ocean. He looked deep in thought and Arya hesitated for a minute not wanting to intrude. She then decided she would, this was her spot after all and she went and sat next to him. 

Arya looked over at him as Gendry looked over at her, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it but something in their relationship was changing. He smiled slightly at her and she returned it, and then held up her bread offering him to take some. He grabbed a piece thanking her then stared back out to the ocean. Arya looked away; the silence between them was becoming deafening. She fiddled with the half eaten loaf in her hand wondering what Gendry was thinking. Why was he so quiet? Arya couldn’t take it anymore she had to say something. She looked at her loaf again then a small smile played on her lips and she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. 

“How do you think hot pie is?” Arya said knowing how random this would seem.

Gendry seemed a little taken aback by the question as he looked over at her confused. He recovered quickly however and smiled. “I don’t know. I would like to think he’s still cooking, one of the best cooks. Most of all I just hope he is happy…and better off than us.” Gendry said thinking of their friend. 

“Yea” Arya said smiling “I miss him” She said now staring out at nothing. 

Gendry looked at her. Arya didn’t show her soft side often and it tugged at Gendry’s heart to see her in pain. “We’ll see him again. I’m sure of it” he said trying to cheer her up. 

Arya looked over at him and smiled at that lie. It was fun to think though and she nodded.

“We should probably go get dinner. I’m starving.” Arya said looking at him then standing up. 

“Yea me too, someone wouldn’t allow me to take my lunch break” Gendry said teasing her. 

“Are you coming or not” She asked rolling her eyes. Gendry nodded smiling at her, gesturing for her to lead the way. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the mess hall.  
The mess hall was filled with the crew, some cursing over the weather, others laughing and singing. Arya couldn’t help but smile as to how free these men seemed. Gendry led her to the buffet table for them to grab two bowls of stu.

“Arya and Gendry, just the two I wanted to see.”

They both spun around to see the captain behind them smiling broadly at them. 

“Please come sit with me, I wish to have a chat with you both” His voice boomed over the racket in the mess hall. 

The two just nodded at his request both racking their brains wondering what they could have done that would have gotten them into trouble. They both looked at one another and after realizing none of them could come up with an answer shrugged and made their way to the captain’s table.

They sat down with their bowls of stu staring at Areo wondering what it was he had to say. Areo looked at both of them smiling not saying anything for quite some time. He gestured for them to eat and they both wondered if he just wanted them to have dinner with him. Arya looked over at Gendry then shrugged her shoulders taking a huge spoonful of her stu and shoving it into her mouth. Just then Areo began to speak without warning, both Arya’s and Gendry’s mouth was filled with stu so they had to sit and listen. 

“The two of you have been great additions to my crew. I must say I didn’t expect a lady and a drifter to be the two missing links. Then again you aren’t any ordinary drifter.” He said looking at Gendry smiling and then looked at Arya “You are most certainly not an ordinary lady” He said amused as stu slipped down Arya’s mouth and she just rolled her eyes. “To show my gratitude for the work you two put into my ship I would like to throw you two a feast. We are coming to an end of our voyage and I would like to show my gratitude. You two are our honorary guests. The banquet would be thrown tomorrow eve, dress nicely.” 

The captain then got up and walked away not even waiting to hear a reply from either of them. Gendry and Arya looked at each other shocked. 

“Is he Mad. He wants to throw a banquet…for us” Arya started.

“I wonder how disappointed he’d be when the nicest clothes I’ve got are what I’m wearing now” Gendry said looking down at what he was given to wear. 

“This is some sort of jape, a banquet. Is this some weird way for me to act more like a lady” Arya mumbled. She hasn’t heard about banquets or feasts since kingslanding. 

“The jape will be on him for thinking he can get you to act like a lady if that’s his plan.” Gendry laughed at Arya.

Arya screwed her face at him and stuck her tongue out. “See what I mean” He said.

“Oh shut up” Arya said going back to eating her stu. Gendry just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW thank you to all of you who have left Kudos and comments.  
> I appreciate all of it.  
> Please leave comments I do enjoy your feedback!!


	7. Oh what a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter six may have not been that great to read hopefully you find chapter 7 more exciting.  
> Enjoy it and feedback is always nice to get so leave a comment.  
> thanks for reading.  
> :)

The next morning Gendry awoke to see eyes staring right back at him causing him to fly out of his makeshift bed onto the hard ground. The captain stood there laughing as Gendry stood up just as quickly. 

“Sorry to scare you my boy” The captain said trying to stifle his laugh. 

Gendry just looked at him raising an eyebrow not impressed. “What is it that I can help you with sir?”

“I wanted to give you these” Areo handed over new clothes to Gendry. “For tonight” 

Gendry took the new shirt and trousers. “Thank you sir but…” 

“Nope, you and Arya are our honoured guests tonight. Both of you are expected to be dressed nicely. See you later my boy” The captain said leaving once more before Gendry could do anything to protest. 

“Okay then” Gendry said looking back at the new clothes the captain gave him. He received long black trousers, a white tunic and a black leather shirt. It was one of the nicest outfits he would ever get to wear. He placed it on his bed and then decided to go to the mess hall for breakfast before he went to work. He wanted to see Arya before tonight and talk to her. 

Gendry made it to the mess hall to find very few people there, and the kitchen was empty. He sat down and ate breakfast then decided to go to the arena as he couldn’t stall any longer. Hopefully he would be able to find the time to meet up with Arya later.

“There is no way I’m wearing that” Arya said looking at the cook as if he were mad just as the captain walked in.

“See here now Arya it’s a feast for you and Gendry. You have to dress like a lady.” Areo said giving her a disapproving look though there was a hint of humor in his eyes. 

“We have been at this since early this morn; we haven’t even been able to break our fast because of this stupid dress. Why do you think I would change my mind? I am not putting this on.” Arya said crossing her arms. 

“The captain has given you an order now girl. You must wear the dress” The cook said stunned at her for even disobeying the captain’s orders.   
Arya just raised an eyebrow at the cook. 

“Sweet child, please do this one thing I ask. After everything I’ve done for you” The captain said to Arya making her feel guilty. He did give her a cabin and didn’t expect her to work; he was also getting her to her destination safely. 

“Ugh, fine give me the stupid thing” She said grabbing the dress away from the cook. 

The captain smiled at her, he patted her on the head and then left without another word. 

“Why is it so important I wear the damn thing?” She said looking at the dress again, was it possible it was getting uglier?

“It was the captain’s daughter’s dress. He had it made especially for her but she died before she could ever wear it.” The cook said and Arya looked at him then back at the dress. How morbid she thought not wanting to wear it even more. “He has no reason to keep it anymore; it’s good it’s being used. Besides he says you remind him a lot of her. Your free spirit and your non lady like ways. You make him happy; it brings back the sweet memories of his daughter and not just the reminder that she’s gone.” The cook finished then left leaving Arya in her room. 

Arya watched as the cook left amazed at the amount he spoke but also happy she received this information. She wondered why the captain seemed to put up with her big mouth, and why he went beyond for her. She reminded him of his daughter, Arya couldn’t help but smile. If this is something she can do to repay him for his kindness then fine she’ll wear the stupid dress. She left the dress in her cabin and went to the kitchen to help out the cook. 

The day flew by as she was helping the cook prepare for tonight. It was pretty hectic and they even got some more of the crew to help them out. Arya was hoping she would be able to see Gendry before tonight but because of how busy they were she didn’t get the chance. The cook told her that she should probably leave now in order to be ready in time for tonight. 

Arya looked down at the dress she had on one more time and it still didn’t get better. She screwed up her face then heard a knock on her door. 

“Now or never I guess” She muttered then opened her door. “Gendry” She said shocked.

“Arya” Gendry opened his eyes and gawked at her. The blue dress clung to her body showing of all her curves and falling down to her ankles. The dress showed how fair her skin was and it brought out her grey eyes and she looked stunning. She sure looked like a lady now. 

“Oh shut up” Arya said hitting him in the stomach. She was embarrassed and didn’t need Gendry’s weird behaviour now. That snapped him out of his trance and he lightly chuckled at her discomfort. She shot a look at him and he just smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn’t help but smile back. At this point she really got a look at him. He looked so handsome dressed in all black except for his white tunic. His hair was slick back and his blue eyes looked extra blue. Arya couldn’t help but steal glances every once in a while till they reached the mess hall. 

“Ready?” Gendry asked her as they came to the doors.

“Ready” Arya said raising an eyebrow. 

They both walked in and all the crew were there applauding them, the captain met them halfway and led them to a table with him and some other of the men. The captain was the first of many to make speeches on the both of them, after sometime they all dug in to their feast. The ale became more popular than the meal soon after and soon the mess hall was filled with chatter and laughter. Gendry ended moving to another table talking with some of the men he’d come to know laughing at their jokes. Arya stayed by the captain listening to the stories he was telling to his men. The night continued on, drawing out later leaving only a few men behind, they all gathered by the captain's table hearing Areo sing. Very soon some of the men joined in singing with the captain swinging their cups of ale around. Arya couldn't help herself and soon joined in singing with the crew and captain flinging her arm around Areo. The other men laughed and chatted but Gendry couldn’t help but watch Arya, she looked so free. After everyone settled again Gendry made his way to Arya.

“Want to go for a walk?” Gendry whispered into Arya’s ear as the captain was engaged in another conversation with the cook. Arya nodded distracted by how close Gendry was to her, she couldn’t breathe.

“Yea I can use some fresh air”

They both got up and left walking towards the back of the ship.

“I must say I didn’t expect to have so much fun tonight” Arya said. Gendry stopped in front of her leaning on the railing. She stopped abruptly so she wouldn’t run straight into him. The ale had gone all to her head and she was feeling foggy. 

“I know I had fun too, even in this ridiculous outfit” Gendry laughed. 

“I think you look handsome” Arya said smiling at him, she definitely had too much ale. 

Gendry looked at her oddly causing Arya to shiver. “Are you cold?” Gendry asked forgetting her comment.

“A little” She said even though she wasn’t sure if the shiver was from the cold or from something else. 

Gendry moved closer to her bringing her into his warm embrace. She looked up into his blue eyes that just stared back at her. At this point something had changed between her and Gendry. Time seemed to slow instantly and everything went in slow motion. Gendry brought his hand up and his fingers stroked her cheek then moved down slowly to her chin lifting her face to his. Arya could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips as her eyes slowly began to close. They were inches away from one another, when some crew men came stumbling their way causing them to break apart. 

Arya started to laugh nervously as Gendry did an awkward stretch. Then men walked by laughing nodding at the two, one of them stared at Arya for a little too long but she brushed it off. Everyone was drunk and acting strange. 

“I think I’m going to go to my room, I’ll see you tomorrow” Arya said smiling at Gendry then scurrying away like she’d done something wrong. Gendry stared after her but then shook his head. What was he thinking? Was he really about to go and kiss her? He felt a little angry at himself then made his way to his cabin, he was ready to sleep off this whole night.


	8. The unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today isn't Arya's day, while Gendry receives some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i just want to say thank you all for the kudos and comments.   
> It literally makes my day.   
> This chapter is a little darker but its a GOT fanfic what do we expect.   
> Once again I own nothing, though I wish I did.   
> Anyhow here is chapter 8 enjoy!  
> Cant wait to hear what you all think :)

Arya awoke the next morning feeling a bit hazy and her head ponding. That however was the least of her worries. What had her most confused was Gendry. What happened last night, were they about to kiss? It could have all been the ale’s doing but she wouldn’t deny that she has been thinking a lot of Sansa’s silly stories with her and Gendry. Arya shook her head. Gendry was her friend, her only close friend. She was probably reading all this the wrong way. Arya got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

“Morning” Arya mumbled to the cook who just huffed back, it was clear he had a lot to drink also and he was not in the mood for any interactions. Arya smiled at him understanding exactly how he felt. They spent most of the day not taking with one another until the cook excused himself. 

“Arya, I’m off I may return later but finish up here and then take the rest of the day. I’ll see you tomorrow” The cook said slipping out the kitchen without giving her another glance. 

Arya just shrugged off his behavior; she could only assume that cook was feeling ill. So Arya got to work on the cleaning. She wouldn’t oppose to getting off early. Maybe she would find Gendry and speak with him, or maybe she would just go back to her cabin and sleep. 

***

“Gendry my boy” The captain boomed calling out to Gendry, as Gendry looked up Areo was now entering the forge. “Gendry I need to speak with you. I have something important I need to ask.” 

Gendry placed down his hammer giving Areo his undivided attention. 

“As I’m sure you know our travels are coming to an end, I don’t know what your plans are after this” The captain paused waiting to hear some sort of answer from Gendry but truth was Gendry had no idea what he would do in Braavos.

Areo continued after some time. “Look me boy I’m in need of a smith and I don’t think it was a coincidence that you washed aboard on my ship. I would like you to stay on and become part of my crew. I know it’s not much but you’d be a part of something.” Areo looked at Gendry who seemed stunned “think about it and let me know” He finished turning away.

Gendry watched the captain as he said this to him. Time seemed to slow as he processed what the captain was actually saying. He wanted Gendry to stay, to be part of his crew? What about Arya? What about her? She had her set path; she knew what she would do in Braavos. She had a plan, Gendry did not and a part of him wondered if he went with Arya would he hold her back? He was never part of her plan, he just showed up one day. He didn’t realize this but would he become a burden to her. He couldn’t go back to kingslanding and what was he to do in Braavos. The captain was offering him a job, food, shelter, to be part of his crew. Was he really able to pass on this?   
“I don’t need to think about it….I’ll do it” Gendry said stopping the captain in his place. The captain beamed at him. 

“Wonderful. I was hoping you’d stay…we should announce this to everyone…”

“Wait. I mean Captain, sir. would it be possible for me to talk with Arya first before this news travels. I would like her to hear it from me first.” Gendry asked quickly. He was about to break Arya’s heart once more and he didn’t even know it. The captain gave him a small smile and nodded, and Gendry took his leave heading to the kitchen. 

***

Arya just finished wiping down the counters in the kitchen. She took a look around and nodded in approval, it was spotless. She then made her way out the kitchen to the mess hall. As she reached the mess hall it was deserted all except one table closest to the kitchen door. There was a man who was just sitting there. Arya felt uneasy for a moment but didn’t want to show her discomfort, what did she have to fear? She began to make her way to leave when the man stood up blocking her way. 

“May I help you?” Arya said halting rising and eyebrow at the man. 

“I just wanted to tell the lady she looked so….sweet at the feast” He said staring at her. 

That’s when Arya recognized him; he was the man that stared for far too long when she and Gendry went for their walk last night. Arya was worried now; she went to feel for needle to give her some comfort and that’s when she realized, she forgot needle in her cabin. Panic washed through her, she looked around to try and find her escape. The man however closed the gap between him and Arya fairly quickly. 

“My name is Brayan” He said smiling widely showing off some missing teeth. 

Arya smiled slightly, though her stomach churned. Brayan was tall and skinny but working on the ship Arya was sure he was stronger than he looked.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen such a beautiful woman” He said stroking Arya’s arm. 

“That’s quite nice of you but I really must be going, the cook has asked me to call the captain” Arya said lying trying to scare him away. She pulled herself away from his grip disgusted by his touch. 

“The cook you say? Now girl there is no reason to lie. I saw the cook leave, we are all alone” He said grabbing Arya. 

Arya tried to make a run for it but Brayan pulled her in closer to his chest sniffing her hair. Arya struggled trying to get away, the panic filled her and her head went all foggy. This wasn’t her, she didn’t panic. She was supposed to be able to handle these situations and not become helpless. 

Brayan went and groped one of her breasts and that’s when the fog disappeared. Arya went and flung her head back as hard as she coming in contact with his jaw. Brayan stumbled back and that’s when Arya made a run for it. Just as she was reaching for the exit Brayan caught her by her feet causing Arya to fall hard to the ground. Arya could taste the blood in her mouth from the impact where her chin hit the ground. She was spun around by Brayan, she kicked and wriggled trying to escape but he was on top of her and had a good grip. 

“You’re feisty, I like that” He said whispering in her ear then coming face to face. She looked at him tears stinging in her eyes from anger.

“Leave me alone you fucking cunt” She screamed than spat in his face struggling more to get away. 

He then grabbed Arya by the hair lifting her head up and smashing her head back onto the floor hard. 

Arya felt dizzy and weak, her vision blurry and she felt as if she would throw up. She felt her pants being slipped off from her and heard the unzipping of Brayan’s pants.   
“Help me” Arya screamed as loud as she could. 

“Shh, just close your eyes and count to ten. It would be over before you know it” 

“Your dead, your fucking dead” She mumbled still fighting trying to get away. 

Brayan grabbed her breast again and she shouted out in pain and just as he was about to slip himself into Arya strong arms pulled him off of her. 

“You fucking cunt” Gendry screamed throwing Brayan to the ground and punching him in the face. 

Arya sat up, pulling her pants up, moving away from the two men. She went to touch her head that was now bleeding and soar. As she tried to wrap her head around what just happened. What Gendry had stop from happening. Just then she looked over at the two men, Gendry was over Brayan beating him to a pulp. She needed to stop Gendry, or he would kill Brayan, and Gendry didn’t need that on his conscious. 

She struggled to get up still dizzy from the hit on her head. Just then two men came rushing in, it were the cook and another crew man trying to break the two men apart. They pulled Gendry off of Brayan who was unconscious. 

“What the fuck is your problem boy” The crewman asked. 

“You should ask your buddy there, you know if he wakes up” Gendry said reeling. He was so angry he couldn’t control his anger. 

Arya had never seen him this way and it scared her a bit. The cook however glanced over at Arya and was able to put two and two together. 

“Take her back to her cabin boy” The cook said grabbing Gendry by the shirt shoving him toward Arya. 

He was about to argue then he saw Arya’s state. She looked as small as she hugged herself standing away from the commotion. Her hair matted from blood and her clothes torn. His anger completely washed away and he went straight to her side. 

“Hey Arya” He said placing his hands on her arms. She looked at him her grey eyes just seemed to stare pass him. “Come on Arry let’s get you into your cabin.” 

***

He placed Arya on her bed as she held an ice pack over her head. She was now in a new set of clothes and she started to look less pale. Gendry went and sat next her, he wasn’t sure what he should do next. Just then there was a harsh knock on her door. Gendry got up and went to the door as Arya stood quickly clinging onto his shirt then instantly letting go.

“Open the door Arya” Areo’s voice boomed through.

Gendry opened the door letting the captain in. 

“Arya my girl, rumors are swirling around and it’s not stories I like. I need you to clear this up for me” He said softly though Arya could see the anger in his eyes.   
Arya opened her mouth then closed it. How was she supposed to talk about what happened. She just wanted to forget it, she didn’t want to relive the moment where she was scared and helpless because that wasn’t her. 

“Arya, you don’t need to go into anything. I just need to hear what happened in the mess hall so I know how to handle things. Please child, tell me what happened” Areo said looking at Arya as if his heart were breaking. 

Gendry just looked over at her, as she looked away from the captain. Gendry reached out and squeezed her hand. She looked over at him then at Areo.   
“Brayan was in the mess hall when I left the kitchen” Arya took a deep breath “Then he attacked and tried to rape me” Arya said. 

The captain nodded then looked at Gendry “Then you proceeded to beat him” 

Gendry nodded.

“Good” Areo said then looked back at Arya “We’ll talk more tomorrow. Rest now girl” Areo smiled then left without another word. Arya however could tell he was really angry. 

Gendry looked over at Arya. “I better….” Just as he was about to say he was going to leave he realized Arya’s body shaking. “Arya?” he asked as she was now facing away from him.

“Stop it” He heard Arya mumble. 

“Arya” 

“You are not this, stop being so weak. Stop” She said to herself.

“Arry what’s wrong” Gendry said turning her around and that’s when he saw the tears streaming down her face. It hurt Gendry to see her this way, and angered him, that Brayan made her this way. 

“Arry” He said bringing her into an embrace. 

“No” She said pushing him away. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry” he said quickly, was it his touch that made her recoil so quickly?

“No. I just don’t want your pity” She said quickly.

“Arya” 

“No, I’m not this person. I don’t cry and babble like an infant. I don’t get frozen with fair. I don’t allow myself to be messed with and for men to look at me as if I’m meat. I sure to hell am no lady, that waits around to be saved.” She said almost screaming as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes. “This isn’t me and yet everything I thought I’m not happened today. I felt so helpless and that was the worse feeling ever. Now I can’t stop crying, Gendry make me stop crying” She screamed. 

Gendry went up to her “Arya look at me” He said and she stared right into his ocean blue eyes. “You fought back, you screamed for help and you were able to come out and tell the captain what happened. That’s bravery in itself. You did do something and you weren’t helpless. Brayan will be punished for what he did. You did everything right and don’t dare try to talk yourself out of that. And if you need to cry, then I say cry.” He pulled Arya back into an embrace and this time she didn’t fight it. “I’m here for you” He said stroking her hair as she buried her face into his chest. 

Arya wasn’t sure when she stopped crying or when her and Gendry ended up sitting on her bed. She was still wrapped in his strong arms and she felt so safe. Her eyes were growing heavy from all the tears and she was ready to sleep. 

“I think I’m going to try and get some sleep” she said pulling away from Gendry. He started to get up and Arya grabbed his arm quickly. “Please Gendry stay. I don’t want to be alone.” She muttered softly. 

He looked at her pain in his eyes. He looked as if he was having an internal battle with the decision to stay or not but finally he nodded and nestled into the bed. Arya lay down beside him and slowly scooted herself closer to him. Before anything they were both asleep wrapped in each other’s arms in their own personal safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I love to hear your feedback!


	9. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brayan gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.   
> Here is chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy.   
> Please comment or leave a kudos. Love your feedback  
> happy reading

Arya awoke feeling as if she were being suffocated by heat; she tried to push herself away but was being held down by something. Arya flung open her eyes in a panic, her vision slowly focusing on the body next to hers, which was keeping her so still. She slowly smiled as she realized it was Gendry, only for that smile to disappear as the memories of what happened yesterday flooded her mind. She tried to wriggle free but his grip on her was too tight. She looked back at Gendry, he looked so peaceful. Arya couldn’t help but stroke his cheek, a slight smile appeared on his face but soon faded. Arya then went to push his dark hair back, which now hung loosely just before his eyes. This caused Gendry to stir making Arya freeze not wanting to be caught in her act. She slowly started to remove her hand away from his face being as still as she could. 

“What you doing” 

This caused Arya to jump as Gendry’s sleepy voice filled her ears. She looked right at Gendry who was now wide awake smirking at her.

“Nothing” Arya said feeling embarrassed she was caught. She was so concentrated on her hand she wasn’t sure when he actually awoke.

Gendry started to laugh and she hit him in the chest as she pushed him away.

“Shut up” She said feeling angry due to her embarrassment. 

“Yes mi, lady” He said. 

She looked back at him throwing a pillow at his head. She shook her head as he just laughed back at her. Arya looked back over at him as he laughed. His blue eyes twinkled as his scruffy black hair was now pushed away from his eyes. Gendry was really handsome. 

“Earth to Arya” He said to her once more pulling her away from her trance. 

She once again grew very embarrassed, Arya Stark pull yourself together. Just then there was a knock on her door. 

“Who is it” She called out happy for the distraction. 

“Areo, Arya I’m coming in. I need to talk with you about Brayan’s punishment” The captain’s voice boomed from the other side of the door. 

Gendry flew off of Arya’s bed as Areo was now coming entering the room. Arya looked at Gendry then back at Areo quickly. 

“Arya I….oh Gendry you’re here bright and early” Areo said smiling at him. Gendry nodded, Arya glanced over at him then back at Areo. Areo looked at Arya then his smile faded. “Gendry my boy, you never left did you” 

“No sir I didn’t. I…” Gendry started but the captain had already pushed him up against one of the cabin’s wall. Arya gasped running to their sides quickly. 

“What the hell is wrong with you boy, after what happened yesterday. How can you even think of taking advantage?” 

“Areo it wasn’t like that. I asked him to stay, Gendry makes me feel safe. I was afraid and he made me feel like I wasn’t alone.” Arya screamed trying to push Areo off of Gendry. 

“Oh gods be good, sorry mi boy” Areo said letting go of Gendry. “Excuse me for my behavior, both of you. I’m a little stressed out” 

“It’s fine sir.” Gendry muttered as he looked over at Arya, though she didn’t glance his way. 

“Areo, what is it?” Arya asked. 

“I need to talk to you about Brayan’s punishment, what’s going to happen and what you need to do” He said looking at Arya. There was pain in his eyes and Gendry knew there was something else that he wasn’t saying. 

***  
The crew gathered all around the bow of the ship. Arya stood behind the captain with the cook and Gendry on either side of her. Areo was watching all the men on the ship trying to quiet the chaos that was held before him. Some men were shouting over Brayan, others about Areo and his decision, but most were screaming at Arya. 

“Bitch”

“Liar”

Arya kept her head held high and stared directly at the crowd. Gendry took a step forwards clenching his fist around his sword shielding Arya. The captain finally got the crew to stay silent by threatening them to join Brayan if they continued with their behavior. He then called Brayan to come forward who was being pushed toward them by two crewmen, his hands bound in front of him as he kept his head low. The two men pushed him in front of Areo, causing Brayan to fall to his knees. 

“Rise Brayan” Areo said harshly though Brayan did not move. “I said rise you worthless piece of shit” 

Brayan looked up and then rose to face the captain, Arya looked right at him. Brayan glanced at her then looked away. He couldn’t even look at her? Arya snorted at what a craven he was. Brayan’s face was red as tears streamed down his face; his nose also leaked and mix amongst the tears and the dried blood on his face. His face was swollen and bruised and cut. Arya guessed that was the damage Gendry caused, she smiled at that. 

“Brayan, you as well as everyone here know why you have been called out here. You know what the punishment is for committing a crime on my ship. Your sentence is to walk the plank immediately with no trial. Do you have any last words?” Areo said there was hate in his eyes. 

Brayan broke out in a sob. “Captain please…..Have mercy” 

The captain slapped Brayan hard across the face and Brayan looked at him shocked. “For having mercy, you ask the wrong person of it.” Areo shouted. 

Arya looked at the captain the same time Brayan did and then Brayan shot her a look. She looked at Brayan who then had the audacity to smile at her. 

“Please dear sweet Arya, have mercy on me.” Brayan fell to his knees begging her forgiveness.

She knelt down coming face to face with Brayan placing a hand on his cheek. Gendry looked at her warily as Areo and the cook looked at one another then back at Arya. 

“Shh. Just close your eyes and count to ten, it will be over before you know it” She said smiling at him. Brayan shook his head and opened his eyes in realization that he said those exact words to her yesterday.

“I can’t swim” He said to her as he realized he was getting out of his fate. 

Arya grabbed his face and there was nothing but hate. “Even better” She said then she pushed him away.

“You bitch” He shouted lunging for her. Gendry was there before anyone punching him in the stomach causing him to fall.

The two crewmen picked Brayan up as the captain, Arya, Gendry and cook followed close behind. The rest of the crew parted to let them all pass as they all booed, some at Brayan but most at Arya. Arya however kept her head held high as she knew Brayan deserved this. They finally reached to the side of the ship where the plank was held. 

“Brayan, you are here to serve your crime and though what you did was disgraceful I do hope the gods have pity on your soul” Areo said taking off the binds from his hands.   
“Captain please” Brayan pleaded once more. 

Areo however had enough of his pleads and nodded toward the two men holding onto to Brayan. They pushed him on the plank drawing their swords causing Brayan to walk to the edge of the plank. Clouds began to gather causing the water to darken making it look even worse. Arya saw the fear on Brayan’s face and smiled at how satisfactory this felt. Gendry looked at Arya and he couldn’t help but feel a little worried at how happy Arya looked at all of this. 

“Captain….plea…..” Brayan started but didn’t have enough time to finish off his sentence as the captain hit the plank causing Brayan to fall into the oceans depths. 

“Valar Morghulis” Arya said quietly though Gendry heard what she said looking at her answers, though Arya didn’t look away from the plank. 

After some time the crew started to go back to their work whispering amongst themselves. Arya asked Gendry to come to the kitchen with her for them to get something to drink. She’d realize she hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. 

***  
“Captain we have to tell them” The cook said to the captain as they were now alone. 

“I know. I just don’t know how to tell them.” The captain looked at the cook, sadness in his eyes. 

“I know sir, but we have run out of time.” The cook said placing a hand on the captain’s arm then walked away. 

Areo was left alone staring out at the ocean. “How did it come to this” He said sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Hope you all are enjoying the story.


	10. almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry get some bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is chapter 10.  
> Hope you enjoy it  
> once again please leave comments. love to hear what you think  
> and as always thanks so much for the comments and the kudos.  
> Makes my day!  
> Happy reading

Gendry was back in the forge packing up after his day of work. After breakfast the cook had asked Arya if she were ready to come back to work. Arya happily agreed and followed him into the kitchen. Gendry was happy as this was a way to help distract her from yesterday’s events; it also got her away from the crew. Some of the men still haven’t gotten over what had happened and it worried Gendry. 

The captain came into the forge as Gendry was hanging the hammer back. 

“Areo…Captain, what a surprise” Gendry started wondering why the captain was here. 

“Gendry me boy, sorry but I need to talk with you and Arya urgently. Do you know where she is? She wasn’t in the kitchen.” Areo said speaking swiftly; he seemed very much on edge. 

“She’s probably at the back of the ship for the sunset. Is everything alright?” Gendry asked worried for Arya now. 

“I need to speak with you both.” Areo said again not giving anything away.

Gendry looked at Areo not understanding the urgency. Why won’t he just tell Gendry what’s the matter. Just then it hit Gendry, Areo since yesterday seemed as if something was wrong. It was time that he gave Gendry some answers. Not barge in here and panic in front of Gendry and not give him any sort of information. 

“Areo, I know something is wrong. Something was off since yesterday. What is happening” Gendry said feeling panicked now but hiding the fact. The captain looked at him then sighed. 

“Gendry I know we made plans for you to stay on board with me but unfortunately that can no longer happen. I’m so sorry me boy, but you would have to get off the ship with Arya. I don’t want to say anymore till Arya is with us…” He said urging Gendry to follow him to find Arya.

Gendry nodded though he felt disappointed, he wondered why Areo didn’t want him part of his crew any longer. Just then the forge doors opened and Arya came in fuming.  
“Ah Arya just the person I needed” Areo said though Arya ignored him walking to Gendry.

“You were going to leave me again?” Arya said looking at Gendry, who just stood staring. “Answer me” She shouted walking right up to him.  
“Arry” He said as he heard the hurt in her voice.

“Gendry, were you going to stay?” She said as tears stung her eyes. 

“Yes, I told Areo I would stay on board” He said looking at her. “Become part of his crew”

Before anyone saw it coming Arya’s hand found Gendry’s cheek and she slapped him hard. He looked back at her and she just shook her head trying to fight the tears that Gendry could see coming. 

“I know this isn’t the time but you two need to listen to me. We haven’t got much time” Areo said closing the forge doors and locking the three of them inside. 

“What are you doing? Areo let me out; I don’t want to be in here. I don’t want to be by him” Arya said stepping away from Gendry. 

“Arry” Gendry said pleading; she had to see it his way. She had a plan and he didn’t. Areo’s offer gave him purpose. 

“No” Arya said raising her hand silencing Gendry. 

“I’m sorry you two but you both need to shut your god damn mouths and listen to me” Areo said growing tired of their lovers quarrel. They both looked over at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. 

“What is it” Arya asked stepping towards Areo concerned now. 

“There is a mutiny on board. The crew aren’t the men I thought they were and had a plan to take over my ship….They plan to slaughter me and whoever else stands against them. They have men waiting in Braavos to help them take over the ship and to steal the goods I was meant to deliver.”

“Areo are you sure?” Arya said. This wasn’t information she wanted to hear, and after what they did to Brayan. He was part of the crew…this would get personal and they would be out for blood.

“How do you know all of this?” Gendry asked.

“The cook…” Areo started again looking around as if he was afraid someone would sneak up on them. “He was the one who had told me about their plan. The crew men trust him, so he played it to our advantage, as if he were on their side so he could gather all this information. The night of the feast we actually changed our course, all the men were distracted and hadn’t realized. We will be around Volantis in the morn; I have arranged a boat for the two of you to get to shore safely. The moment the men realize what I did, let’s just say the only god who will be smiling tomorrow is the god of death.” The captain told them. He saw the horror in both their faces and it tugged at his heart. The poor younglings have been through so much and this is only the start. 

“Volantis?” Arya said. “No. I’m supposed to get to Braavos. That was the deal” 

“I know. I’m so sorry Arya, but a new path has been set for you” He said hoping she would forgive him. 

“I could help you fight, you don’t need to send us away” Arya said looking at him, she didn’t want to leave him. 

“Arya these men are out for blood and I’m afraid we three will be at the top of their list. I won’t let anyone die for me. Arya child, I know this goes against everything you believe in but right now I need you to go to your cabin, lock the door and wait. I or the cook would come to get you both in the morning” The captain told Arya smiling at her resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Both” Gendry asked cutting in. He had a feeling he was the last person Arya would want to be around.

“Yes me boy. I need you two to stick together.” Areo said looking at Gendry then at Arya who was glaring at Gendry, Areo then looked back to Gendry. “No matter how hostile it may be, sorry lad” Areo said shrugging at Gendry.

Gendry let out a sigh but knew he wouldn’t want to let Arya out of his sight, especially if the men were rebelling. 

“Come on, let's go you stupid bull” Arya said walking to the doors of the forge.

“If she kills me my blood is on your hands” Gendry said looking at the captain. 

The captain smiled at him and tapped him on the back as he was leaving. Gendry and Arya left quietly following the captain’s orders. They weren’t seen and went straight to Arya’s cabin locking both of them inside. Now all that was left to do was wait. 

***

“When” Arya asked as she and Gendry sat in her cabin.

“When what?” Gendry looked over at her. He was surprised she spoke to him. After an hour of trying to get her to talk to him he gave up. Now as the hours ticked away neither of them could sleep and time seemed to move so slowly. What else was there to do but talk?

“When were you going to tell me that you weren’t coming with me to Braavos?” She asked looking at him. She was still very angry. 

“The day Brayan attacked you; I was on my way to tell you when I heard you scream for help. Sorry Arya it slipped my mind to mention it to you after that.” Gendry said now feeling a little aggravated. Why was she so angry anyway? He would have only gotten in her way. 

Arya looked over at him then rolled over on the bed facing away from him. “You have no right to get angry with me. You’re the liar”

“I didn’t lie about anything Arya. I was going to tell you. I also don’t recall telling you I would join you in Braavos. You came to that conclusion all on your own” Gendry stated then wished he could have taken it all back, because when Arya turned around to face him the look on her face was unbearable to him. 

Arya was embarrassed and hurt; Gendry was right though he never did say he would go to Braavos with her she just expected he would. “Your right, I did reach to that conclusion. You know why Gendry” She said feeling the tears well in her eyes. 

“Arry” Gendry said, he so badly wanted to take back what he said and dry her tears. 

“I thought I was never going to see you again when you were taken away. Then you were found lost at sea and happened to be picked up on the same ship as I. After everything, we found one another again and I thought…I would do anything to not be separated from you again…..I thought you felt the same.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I won’t burden you anymore Gendry. Once we reach Volantis we can part ways.” Arya told him wiping the tear from her cheek looking away from him.  
“Arya it isn’t like that. You had a plan and I didn’t want to get in the way. It was I who was going to burden you.” Gendry said looking at her hoping she would understand where he was coming from. 

“How could you think such a thing” She asked him searching his blue eyes. Just then a knock came from beyond the door.

“Gendry, Arya. It’s the cook. Areo sent me to get you both to take you to your boat” 

“Let’s go” Gendry said and Arya stood up. She wondered why Areo didn’t come for them; she couldn’t leave him without a goodbye. Why did everything in the end seem to go so badly in her life? 

They opened the door and the cook ushered them outside. Guiding them to safety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm...why would I end the sentence with a question mark?  
> writing chapter 11 now. hopefully it will be up soon.


	11. Change of plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Gendry and Arya to leave the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> So here is chapter 11 and hoping to be able to post chapter 12 tomorrow.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> tell me what you think...leave a comment or kudos  
> always appreciate feedback and as always  
> Happy reading!! :)

They followed the cook outside swiftly; everywhere was still so dark and a bit too quiet. Something didn’t feel right to Arya. She had thought they would be leaving close to dawn, but there was no sign of the morning light. She also didn’t like that Areo was nowhere around, she couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. She also wanted to try and convince him to come with them so they could all escape together. She glanced over at the cook who seemed very distant, as he hurried them along. 

“Is Areo meeting us by the boat?” Arya whispered to cook, not wanting to be heard as the snuck around the ship. 

The cook looked over at her and Arya saw something odd in his expression but didn’t know what it meant as he quickly looked away. “I’ll answer all questions when we get you two to safety” The cook stated.

Arya started to get a nervous feel in the pit of her stomach, why was something feeling so off? Gendry glanced over at her and she wondered if he too felt like something was off. They followed the cook to the end of the ship where a boat was waiting, Arya felt herself relax instantly. It was just as Areo said, the only problem was, where was he?  
“Where’s Areo” Arya asked glancing around as they walked to the small boat. “He should be here.”

The cook seemed to ignore Arya as he fiddled with the small boat. “Quick you two climb in.” 

“Where is Areo?” Arya asked once more, she grew worried again and could see Gendry tense beside her.

“He isn’t coming.” The cook said still fiddling with ropes.

“What does that mean? He should be here.” Arya said frustrated. Was the cook trying to say Areo was dead?

“He wanted to give us a chance, he said it would be too dangerous if he came out his cabin. The crew would know something is up” the cook said finally turning to Arya.

“That doesn’t make any sense. He should try to escape with us. We have to get him. How could you even be okay with leaving him behind?” Arya said looking at the cook; this wasn’t the same man she worked for. He would never leave Areo to fend off the crew while they all left him. Something snapped in him and Arya was growing quite suspicious of him now.

“Maybe I should go look for him” Gendry said clearly feeling on edge with the cook now also. He looked at Arya not sure what they should do. 

“No” The cook shouted grabbing Gendry’s arm. “Just get in the boat”

“No…” Arya shouted back pulling Gendry away from the cooks grasp. This is going to be bad. “Something is not right. We aren’t going anywhere with you” 

“I wish it didn’t have to come to this” He said. Arya looked over at Gendry and before anyone saw it coming, a sword was pointing right at his throat. “Get in the boat or I cut his throat” The cook said. 

Arya looked at the cook shocked, then at Gendry who shook his head clearly telling her not to do as the cook said. Arya rolled her eyes and sighed, surrendering slowly walking to the boat. How could the cook do such a thing, after everything they went through? He helped them and now he is threatening them?

“Why are you doing this” Arya asked fuming looking at him. Making her way to the small boat, as the sword was still pointed at Gendry’s throat.

“I’m sorry mi girl but the only outcome on staying on this ship is death…You and the boy would sell for a nice price in Volantis. The queen would be happy for you both I assume. Sorry but at the end of the day….”

Just then the cook stopped talking and Arya spun around to see his eyes grow large. He looked down at his stomach where another sword was now poking through. Just then the sword was pulled out and blood was flowing everywhere. The cook slowly looked at Arya clutching to his stomach letting go of the sword. Gendry picked it up quickly as the cook turned around to see who his murderer was. When the cook turned around, all he saw was the captain who was shaking his head. 

Arya looked at the cook who was now dead on the ground. They trusted him and he was about to sell them. She looked over to Gendry who was slightly rubbing his neck, where was slightly cut due to the sword being held there.

“He was going to sell us” Arya said looking at Areo. 

Areo just nodded. “I’m sorry. When I arrived at your cabin you weren’t there and I was afraid the crew caught onto our plan. Then I remembered how the cook was passing these strange comments and acting weird. He was very persistent on being the one to guide you two to the boats. That got me suspicious and I told him no…Arya, Gendry. He truly was a good man, out here at the end of the day though its survival and the cook would need few coins to survive. Just don’t remember him as a monster.” 

“We should go. We need to get off this ship and far away before the crew realize what has happened” Gendry said quickly stepping in. This was not the right time to talk about the cook’s issues.

“The boy is right, come on Arya ladies first” Areo said to Arya. 

“Areo...I…” Arya started she didn’t want to leave. She doesn’t want to say goodbye because she knew she wouldn’t see him again. 

“We don’t have time for this” Areo said. He smiled at Arya and then bent down and hugged her placing a small kiss on the side of her cheek. “You are meant to do great things. This adventure has come to an end but I see a new beginning just beyond the horizon.” He told her. Arya felt the tears sting her eyes. The captain led her onto the small boat, helping her on board.

“Gendry mi boy, promise me you’d take good care of this one. She is tough and I’m not worried for her, but she needs someone to lean on once in a while.” He said resting a hand on Gendry’s shoulder. 

“Sure. Give me the tough task” Gendry said and then smiled at him and climbed on to the small boat. 

Areo laughed at him “You would have been a great addition to my crew.” Areo said sadly. “When you get into the water, paddle straight. You should hit land by morning.” He started instructing as he started to fiddle with ropes allowing the small boat to descend to the black waters. 

“Areo stop” Arya shouted. It hit Arya what was happening, that this was goodbye. That the captain was staying on board, to go down with his ship. She couldn’t leave Areo to basically be slaughtered on his ship. Areo stopped as Arya stood up, they were lowered so now her head just popped up above the ship’s railing.  
“Arya child” Areo started but Arya interrupted. 

“Come with us. We will all start over. There is no reason for you to stay, we can all escape together. We will find you a new ship and crew. Gendry will stay with you and be your smith. Come” She said in tears. Arya couldn’t leave him. She had grown so close to him she would never forgive herself for leaving him “We can handle whatever they have planned to send our way. Just come” 

Areo looked at her and Arya could tell he was having a war with himself. Then he nodded. Arya felt relief wash over her entire body. She didn’t think he would agree but he did and he would come with them. Arya couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face. She couldn’t handle losing anyone else right now. 

Just then out of a no where they heard a swoosh sound and the captain cried out in pain. Arya looked at him as he stared back at her. Gendry stood up swiftly as they heard the crew men shouting.

“There over there” 

The captain looked over to that direction then back at Arya and Gendry. Just then another arrow came hitting the captain in his back once more. 

“Areo jump” Arya said as she started to panic. Areo coughed causing blood to ooze from his mouth; they were going to kill him.

Arya pulled out needle trying to figure out a way to jump back on board. She wouldn’t leave the captain. 

“Arya don’t” Gendry said clearly reading her mind. There was nothing they could do; if she went back on board she would be killed. Gendry wasn’t the only one who caught on to her thoughts. Areo stood up, his legs wobbling as he picked up his sword. He gave Arya and Gendry one last smile then swung his sword cutting the rope that was holding up the small boat.

“AREO” 

Arya screamed out as the small boat went crashing in to the water, causing both her and Gendry to take hard falls. Arya and Gendry sat up quickly searching the ship for the captain. They found him as he tried to fight of his attackers only to be cut down right before their eyes. The crew started to chant as they threw his body over board.  
“NO” Arya screamed. “We have to get him” she said getting up and going to the oars. 

“Arya” Gendry said sadly to her. 

“No he could still be alive” She said. Gendry quickly grabbed her away from the oars. He knew Areo was dead and so did Arya. As of now they drifted a bit away from the ship but they needed to create space between them and the crew. Or they will have the same fate and Areo. 

“Arya, he’s dead. We need to get away from here” Gendry told her as he held her by her wrists. 

“No Gendry let me go. He could still be alive.” Arya said fighting him trying to pull away. 

“Arya listen to me. Areo is dead and if we don’t get a move on, we will be next” He told her trying to make her stop resisting. 

“Let me go you craven. You may be too afraid to check but I need to be sure.” She screamed.

Gendry grabbed her by the face forcing her to look at him in his eyes. “He’s gone Arya, Areo is dead” He said calmly at her. 

Arya’s started to shake her head as a tear trickled down her cheek. She knew Gendry was right. Areo was gone. 

“We have to get out of here” Gendry said and as if on cue arrow’s started falling out of the sky towards their boat. 

Gendry quickly let go of Arya who stood standing as he grabbed the oars and started to paddle as fast as he could. They were lucky it was night time so the ship was anchored. The ship wouldn’t be able to follow them and as they were so small, the darkness would swallow them up easily. Very soon they could no longer see the arrows or hear the crew men. Shortly after that they could no longer see the Ship. All they saw was blackness. Gendry kept rowing straight glancing at Arya who was now sitting hugging her knees staring out at the ocean. All he heard was whispers of names. 

“Cersei, Joffery, Ser Ilyn Payne, Ser Meryn Trant, The red woman, The Mountain, Walder Frey, the Crew. Valar Morghulis” Arya repeated softly to herself. 

Gendry looked at her as he kept rowing. How much more of this would she be able to take before she completely loses herself?


	12. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry start a new journey after leaving the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is chapter 12  
> Once again thanks so much for the Kudos and the comments. Makes my day.  
> I love to hear from yall and what you think.  
> So as usual tell me your thoughts.  
> And as always  
> Happy reading :)

Arya and Gendry pulled their boat ashore hiding it within the bushes and then using leaves as a cover. They needed to be extra careful and didn’t want to be followed. The sun was now shining brightly above them and both Arya and Gendry were physically and emotionally exhausted. They both collapsed on the sandy shore they washed up on breathing heavily. 

“We better keep moving.” Gendry stated as he caught his breath but Arya ignored him. 

She was still angry with him. Angry at the fact that he was planning on leaving her, and that he was taking his sweet time to actually mention it to her. Most off all she was angry that he didn’t help…but also stopped her from trying to save Areo. Arya knew it was unfair to be angry at him for Areo’s death but she just couldn’t help it. She needed somewhere to place all that anger that was built up and unfortunately Gendry was the only target. 

“Arya are you even listening to me” Gendry asked looking at her exasperated. 

“No” She said flatly. 

Gendry threw his arms up in defeat. “Listen to me. We need to keep moving, find a city, to find out exactly where we are. Maybe even find a place to be able to sleep and have a hot meal.” 

She looked over at him frustrated. “Alright, you sound like you have a plan for yourself. Go on and do that.” She rose to her feet dusting off the sand. “I’ll find my way to Braavos.”  
“Gods be good Arya, can you for once just do as you’re told.” Gendry said watching her as she started off in the opposite direction. 

“I’m just doing what you wanted aren’t I? You don’t want to come to Braavos with me, so go find your little city. I’m sure you’ll be able to smith once you’re there and live a great life. That’s your plan and I have mine. It doesn’t make any sense sticking together. We don’t want to hold one another back” She said shouting at him as she walked away flinging her arms in the air. 

Gendry just stared after her as if she’d gone mad, he was becoming angry himself at her. She was unbelievable sometimes and so stubborn. He just shook his head and then ran after her. 

“What the hell is your problem?” He asked her catching up fairly quickly grabbing her by the arm. Arya just stared at him raising an eyebrow. 

“You are acting ridiculous. Okay Arya, so I made the decision to stay on board with Areo, big deal. You made the decision of going to Braavos to become an assassin. I’m not trying to stop you, or moping at the fact that you were going to leave me. You had a plan and I didn’t. So yes given the circumstances I was going to stay, but stop acting as if I betrayed you somehow.” She looked away at him momentarily hurt. He sighed and then continued he was still very angry and she needed to hear this. 

“Plus In the end of it all it didn’t work out for me, but we can still get you to Braavos. So shut up and come with me, so we can find out where the fuck we are and get some sleep and some food. You’re not the only one who had a bad night, we both lost Areo and we are both extremely tired. So let’s find shelter and rest, and when you are ready to talk and not scream at me like a child, then we can discuss what we will do next. Got it” Gendry said staring at her. His blue eyes stared into her grey ones. He was speaking calmly but Arya knew how angry he was. She sucked in a deep breath then Gendry spoke once more before she said anything. “You can follow me if you wish. Or go your own way” He then turned and started walking away, up the beach. 

Arya stood there looking at him. A part of her wanted to punch him, another wanted to scream at him, but there was a bigger part of her that agreed with him. She was acting silly and he was right, about everything. That pissed her off even more. She stared after him as he started to grow smaller due to the distance. He was even more stubborn than she was, so she knew if she didn’t start following him, that that was goodbye. She started to kick the sand out of frustration letting out a scream and then broke out into a run to try and catch up with Gendry.

“Stubborn bull” Arya panted as she ran to close the gap. 

 

Gendry and Arya had been walking for a long time before they finally reached a city. It was dirtier than kings landing and was a lot busier, with people all around. Some were selling strange foods or items, while others were talking and pointing amongst themselves. Some were even preaching about gods. Gendry and Arya maneuvered between the people trying to find an inn. They moved swiftly not drawing any attention to themselves. Finally Gendry spotted a place, dragging Arya inside the small building. They walked straight into what seemed like a lunch hut; the chairs were still on the tables. No one was around and it was extremely quiet. The place was a bit dirty but it was actually a nice place, just empty.

“Hello” Gendry shouted out. 

“Great, did you drag me in here to murder me” Arya said looking around. 

Gendry just ignored her walking in more. Just then a young woman emerged from the kitchen bumping into Gendry.

“I’m so sorry” Gendry stuttered grabbing the woman as she almost stumbled back. Gendry looked at her steadying her. She was in a ratty brown dress and had on an apron. Her long brown hair hung below her shoulders and her brown chocolate eyes landed right on Gendry. 

“Ahem” Arya said behind Gendry and he quickly let go of the woman. Arya looked at Gendry then at the girl.  
“May I help you” She asked looking at Arya oddly, then at Gendry. 

Gendry started to stutter for a moment and Arya let out a disgusted scoff. That caused both to turn to look at her once more. The woman looked with an unsure smile while Gendry scowled at her. 

“Sorry, he’s a bit stupid. By chance do you have any rooms available that we may be able to stay in?” Arya asked, ignoring Gendry’s huff and looking at the girl right in the eyes.  
She had quite a baby face on her; she couldn’t be that much older than Arya. She was a bit dirty, clearly the only one doing the cleaning. Though she spoke clearly and didn’t seem timid at all. She stared right back at Arya and smiled. 

“It’s a good thing he’s cute then” The woman said smiling at Gendry though this caused Arya to tense and she raised an eyebrow. “I do, but I don’t allow just anyone to come in and stay in my inn” The woman said. 

So she owned the place. Arya thought walking away slightly from the woman and Gendry, glancing around. Must be a task for a woman to own an inn in…in? Arya just realized they still had no clue where exactly they were. 

“Where are we exactly” Arya blurted out. Realizing she must have interrupted a conversation between the woman and Gendry. As they both turned to look at her, was it just her or was this happening often. She started to feel like she was intruding. 

“Why, you’re in the free city of Volantis.” She said looking at Arya then at Gendry. “You know you two seem to be somewhat lost. I’ll let you stay in one of my rooms. My fee is one ‘silver’ a night.” She stated. 

“For one night” Arya said shocked, she was a thief.

“Yes. Look it’s clear that you two aren’t from around here. My guess is your both from Kingslanding, Your silver is worth a lot here and I can use it. Trust me there are worse people out there, who would do a lot worse than me. I’m giving you the best deal you’re going to get” She said looking at Arya challenging her. 

“Look, a silver to stay in a ratty place like this, I…” Arya started, walking up to the woman. She wasn’t about to let her get away with this but Gendry flung his hand over her mouth. 

“We understand and we will take it. Thank you” Gendry smiled at the woman who returned it with a smile of her own. 

Arya licked Gendry’s hand causing him to let her go. He shot her a look and she scowled at him. 

“Your room will be the last one on the left. I’m pretty full and it’s the only one available so you two will have to share. Hope that’s not a problem for you”  
She said glancing back at them as she led them to their room. They both glanced at one another blushing a bit and the woman faced forward smiling. 

“As guests you will get a free meal and ale but after that you’ll then pay for your own meals. Come to the kitchen anytime and the cook will find something for you two. I do suggest however you two go and get some sleep you both look like you need it” The woman told them leading them towards a narrow hallway. 

“Thank you for your help. I’m Gendry and this here is Arry” Gendry said introducing them. 

“I’m Pip” She said smiling at Gendry who nodded at her. 

“It’s really nice to meet you Pip” He said causing Pip to blush. 

Arya stared at the two and rolled her eyes. What was she witnessing? She wasn’t sure why but just watching them interact bothered her. She cleared her throat and Pip looked over at Arya. 

“Yeah, thanks” Arya said faking a smile then turning on her heels, heading for the room they were given. 

“Ignore her” Gendry said and Pip just nodded and smile.

Arya stalked into the room Gendry following right behind her. 

“Could you have at least tried to be nice” Gendry said frustrated closing the door. 

“I thought you were doing a good enough job for us both.” Arya stated not looking at Gendry. 

Gendry heard the venom in her words. “What does that mean” He asked smiling at her.

“You clearly fancied her” Arya said in a matter of fact tone, she didn’t know why but it tugged at her heart. She then turned around to face him and to see his smug smile.  
“What” She asked screwing up her face.

“Are you jealous” Gendry asked smiling.

Arya knew that smile all too well, it was his teasing smile. “Am not”

“You are aren’t you” He said as if that convinced him. 

“I am not. Why would I be jealous of a girl you could barely speak too? Or any girl for that matter” 

Gendry just started to laugh that pissed Arya off more. “Shut up you stupid bull headed boy” She screamed. Gendry just laughed more at her reaction. Arya turned away from him mumbling to herself, and started to strip off some of the layers of clothes she was wearing. 

“What are you doing” Gendry asked all humor gone and now alarmed, turning away as he actually realized Arya was stripping. Arya was now the one to start to laugh at his reactions now.

“Gods Gendry calm down. It’s hot here and I don’t need so many layers” Arya said throwing down her clothes. She then placed needle on a table next to the bed then climbing on the bed.

Gendry swallowed hard as he watched as the brown loose shirt lifted, showing a bit of her stomach every time she stretched her arms. How the curves of her body swayed as she walked across the room. She looked like such a woman now, and she was so beautiful. Gendry looked away again banishing those thoughts from his mind. 

“Gendry”

Gendry turned back to face Arya. She was sitting on the bed staring at a wall, her whole demeanour changing. Her voice was so small; Gendry grew worried so he walked over to her by the bed. 

“Hey, what’s wrong” He asked sitting beside her.

At this point she turned to face him and there was pain in her eyes. He looked at her, concern all over his face; she seemed mesmerized for a second and Gendry waited for her to speak. She looked away and shook her head.

“We should get some sleep…I need some sleep” She said turning away and lied down. 

Gendry stayed sitting for moment wondering what that was all about. He looked over at Arya wondering what she was thinking. He then shook his head, no sense in trying to figure that out. He slipped off his shirt and shoes and then he lay next to her facing away. It didn’t take either of them very long to drift into a long deep dreamless sleep.


	13. Just for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry and their night with Pip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took so long to upload a new chapter.  
> I blame school...but on the bright side I'm on summer so I should have more time to write.  
> Here is a little chapter to help get you through till I upload the next one.  
> Hope you enjoy it and as always...comment or leave a Kudos.  
> Thanks so much for your feedback...Its greatly appreciated.  
> Happy reading.

Arya fluttered her eyes open to find the whole room dark. What little light that streamed through their window when they first arrived was now gone. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes and glanced beside her to find a sleeping Gendry. She then noticed the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. She watched as his chest moved up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. Scanning from his chest all the way down to where the blanket stopped just above his hips, she then glanced over to his face. She couldn't help but realize how young he looked when he was asleep. Usually when Gendry was up he was so serious, now his face was so calm. Arya looked away shaking her head, she didn't want to get caught looking…again. She quickly got out of bed and made her way to her clothes, putting back on the layers and went outside. As she opened the door she heard music booming, as conversations streamed through the halls. She quickly stepped out the room catching Gendry stirring in his sleep as she closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh hoping she didn’t wake him then made her way down the hall; the space that was once empty was now filled with people. People singing, drinking, eating and even fighting, Pip was in the middle of it all serving the men and women all around. Arya couldn’t believe how busy the place was and it shocked her even more how Gendry and she could have slept through all the noise. Pip finally noticed Arya and made her way towards her. 

“Hey there, you sure slept for a while. I hope the noise didn’t wake you. It can get pretty crazy here at night.”

“No kidding” Arya said looking around at the chaos in front of her. 

“I can ask the cook to make you something and bring it to your room. Something for you and Gendry” Pip said. Arya didn’t miss the fact that Pip blushed by just mentioning Gendry’s name. 

“Actually I would prefer to eat out here” Arya stated.

“Really” Pip asked shocked. “It can get rough out here sometimes….”

“I’ll be sitting over there” Arya said ignoring Pip and heading for a table. Pip just stared at her and shook her head, then headed for the kitchen. 

Arya took a seat in the corner, not drawing any attention to herself. Not far from her was a table with three men drinking. All of them were in a really deep conversation about dragons. Arya tried not to listen in on their conversation but she couldn’t help it, why are they going on about dragons? 

“I’m telling you, I think she could really take kingslanding. Look how she took over Mareen” one of the men said. 

“Well anyone who has dragons for pets can get anyone to yield” another stated.

“They aint no pets. She’s called ‘the mother of dragons’ for a reason” the third one chimed in.

At this point Arya couldn’t help but roll her eyes, she couldn’t take the conversation. Honestly these men can’t really believe in what they are saying. “Sounds like a big jape to me” She said aloud, causing all three men to look at her. This is the opposite of ‘not drawing any attention to yourself’, Arya. She thought mentally kicking herself. 

One of the men shot her a look and then got up and took a seat on the chair next to her. “What you on about…” He started off angry but after getting a good look at Arya he smiled. “It aint no jape missy”

Arya was happy for his change of mood, but didn’t necessarily need him to stay on her table. She wasn’t looking to make any friends. He was fat and bald and was missing his two front teeth. The other two got up and joined them on Arya’s table. One was short with a black eye so bad he only had one eye opened. While the other was a tall skinny fellow that Arya was sure she could break him in half if she really tried. All three looked at her; she sat up more raising an eyebrow.

“Dragons were killed off with the last of the Targaryen’s”

The three looked at her as she spoke, the fat man who was bald slowly smiled. 

“So everyone thought, turns out, one Targaryen still lives.” 

Arya looked at the man curious now. “What are you on about?” she shot back.

“Her name is Daenerys Targaryen, apparently was given three dragon eggs.” The bald man said chuckling a bit.

“Thought the eggs were empty they did” The skinny one whispered beside her, causing her to look at him. 

“No way anything could have survived” The short one piped in. they were all crowded in by Arya now as she listened to their story.

“Something did though. For the Targaryen girl walked into a fire, flames as high as this building. When the fire burned out they expected to find her burnt, instead she emerged holding three baby dragons. She’s now known as the mother of dragons” The bald man said acting out his story as Arya watched him closely. When they finally stopped talking the three then grew quiet and looked at Arya expectantly. 

Arya looked at all three. Each as serious as the others, she then blinked. “She walked into a fire, and didn’t get burned?” 

“Nope” The short one said.

“Then these eggs that everyone believed were…vacant actually had dragons.”

“Yup” The skinny one said. 

Arya looked back at the fat, bald man who was inches away from her. “And now she’s their mum?” 

He nodded smiling at her. Arya looked at the three men then let out a laugh. 

“I think you three had too much ale” She said as they sat back grunting at her.

“It’s true” The short and skinny one said in unison. 

She looked over at them almost as if they were crazy. 

“You don’t have to believe, but it’s true. For I have seen one with my own eyes. I would have almost missed it too, if it weren’t for its loud screech as it flew above. It was huge causing a huge shadow to cast below as it screeched out once more” 

Arya looked at the Bald, fat man watching him closely. How could he have ‘almost’ missed it, if it really was as big as he claimed? The story was just that, a story, this was just a way to impress her. Arya shook her head rolling her eyes. As she was about to say something a voice piped up from behind the fat bald man.  
“Do we have a problem here?” 

Arya looked up to see Gendry hovering over them. She hadn’t realized but she was alone in a corner with three men all sitting very closely to her. This couldn’t have looked good and she could tell Gendry was angry. 

The fat, bald man turned to tell Gendry to fuck off but when he actually got a look as to how muscular and tall Gendry was, he thought better of it. With his two other buddies, he was sure they couldn’t take him. 

“No problem at all sir, we were just telling this lovely lady a story” He turned to Arya then back at Gendry. “We’d go now; we aren’t looking for any trouble.” The skinny one and the short one got up both glaring at Gendry who had his fist clenched tight. The bald fat man looked at Arya “It was a pleasure meeting you, be careful around here. Pretty young girl such as yourself can get into real trouble, especially when your bodyguard aint around” He said smiling about to walk away when Gendry stopped him. 

“Was that some sort of threat” He said jaw clenched as he looked at the fat man. 

“No, a warning” The man said smiling at Gendry. Gendry let him go watching him walk away, then turned to Arya. 

“What the hell were you doing” He asked taking a seat next her. 

“Gaining information” Arya said as she watched the men take their seats jumping right back into a conversation. 

“Well do you think you can do that without attracting men ten times your size?”

“I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for a long time now” Arya said shooting Gendry a look. 

Gendry sighed; there was no point in trying to argue with her. Gendry just wanted her safe and to protect her, Arya however would see it as him seeing her as weak. He could never see her that way, but she wouldn’t understand how he felt. He knew she didn’t need protecting, he just knew he wanted to protect her. He wouldn’t be able to get by if anything happened to her. Just then Pip came up taking a seat next to Gendry causing him to lose his train of thought. Arya shot her a ‘what the hell look’.

“Gendry, how did you sleep” She asked smiling at him. 

He smiled back at her “Very well” He stated. 

Arya rolled her eyes; she didn’t need a front row seat to this. Just then the cook emerged from the kitchen, bring both of them a hot meal. 

“I told the cook to prepare something for you and Arya. When Arya came out of the room, I assumed you would be out shortly after. I told him to just bring out the meals once you came to the table.” Pip said smiling at Gendry. 

Arya looked at her in disbelief. What was wrong with Pip? She could have been out here for hours waiting on Gendry? Though as Arya looked at the way Pip looked at Gendry, she rolled her eyes. Arya could have starved to death for all Pip cared. 

“Thank you Pip that was really sweet of you” Gendry told her smiling. 

Arya was going to be sick; if she had to watch the two of them smile at one another once more. “Pip, have you ever heard of the mother of dragons” Arya asked quickly wanting to pull Pip away from Gendry.

Pip turned to Arya her smile wiping away. “Yes” Pip said turning back to Gendry. Arya looked at her bewildered. 

Gendry looked at her then to Arya. “Who?” he asked confused.

“The mother of dragons” Pip piped up before Arya could say anything. Now that Gendry was interested, Pip went into full story mode. Telling the same story, that the fat bald man told Arya. Arya wondered if it were true or just a story the locals told. Arya got lost in her own thoughts as Pip tried to keep Gendry’s attention. 

“Arry, you must have been around men for too long. You eat like an animal” Pip said looking at Arya as she distractively stabbed her meat with her fork. 

Arya looked up from her food to see both Pip and Gendry looking at her. Pip was giving a false smile as Gendry looked at her smiling though in his eyes, she saw he seemed worried.

“It must be so refreshing to be around actual ladies” Pip said laughing to Gendry touching his arm. 

Arya looked at her flabbergasted then at Gendry, who just gave Arya a pleading look for her to behave. Arya shook her head at him, Pip is the one who was insulting her and he wants her to behave.

“I think I’m going back to bed” Arya said getting up swiftly. 

“Arry” Gendry said knowing she was upset with him “stay, you just got up” He didn’t want her to leave him alone with Pip.

“If she’s tired Gen then let her go” Pip said quickly touching Gendry on the arm again. 

“Yea ….Gen” Arya said emphasizing over his new nick name, shooting him a fake smile

Gendry just rolled his eyes at her but Arya ignored leaving them alone.

Gendry smiled at Pip who was staring at him. “So Gen, now that you and I are alone…” Pip started but was unable to finish as a bowl of stu came flying out of nowhere landing perfectly upside down on her head. Gendry scooted away in surprise as stu fell from her face dropping to her dress. Pip removed the bowl quickly, she was shocked and embarrassed. Both she and Gendry looked around to see who the culprit was, but before they knew it, food started flying from everywhere and they were caught in between it all. 

Arya lay on the bed, closing her eyes listening to the screams of laughter from people outside, as bowls and cups went crashing. She then started to laugh as she recalled the look on Pip’s face when the bowl of stu landed perfectly on Pip’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay....and you enjoyed it.  
> Then next chapter they would start up on a new adventure again, for now this was for you to enjoy some Gendry and Arya.  
> oh and a food fight.


	14. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya decides its time for them to leave the Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks so much for the Kudos and the comments.   
> I love getting your feedback.   
> So here is chapter 14 and 15 isn't far behind.   
> I hope you enjoy them!  
> Happy reading!

Arya awoke to the sun streaming from the window into their room. She could hear the faint singing of birds, and for a moment she felt as if she were at home in Winterfell. Arya was almost expecting Jon to burst through the door coming in to wake her. Then reality hit her and she remembered where she exactly was and why. She quickly shot up from bed wondering how long she was sleeping for. She looked beside her, expecting to see Gendry still asleep, only to realize that he wasn't in bed. She wasn’t sure when exactly she drifted off to sleep last night; she didn’t even realize she was that tired. The last thing she remembered doing was sitting on the bed waiting for Gendry to return to the room, expecting to be scolded about starting the food fight. Arya then looked back to the side of the bed and she was sure that it wasn’t slept in. It was cool and the bed wasn’t dented as it should have been, if Gendry slept there. Arya then glanced over at the door; it was made clear that Gendry didn’t come in the room at all last night. She got out of bed and put on her clothes quickly rushing out the door. She snuck down the hall quietly; as she made her way down the hall, she wondered why she was sneaking around. What did she expect to see Gendry doing with Pip? Most of all, it wasn't really any more of her business now was it.

As she walked into the opening Pip and Gendry were sitting on a table eating breakfast. Gendry spotted Arya and shot her the same look Rob would give her, when she did something wrong. The place however was pretty spotless as she made her way to the two of them. The food fight couldn’t have been that bad then.

“Morning” Arya said as she reached the table. 

“Hey there, slept well?” Gendry asked her raising an eyebrow. 

“I slept great” Arya stated “Clearly the same can’t be said for you” Arya could see the bags under Gendry’s eyes, he looked exhausted and irritated. 

“Yea well I was up all night, so that could be the reason” Gendry shot back to Arya.

“Whatever for” Arya asked innocently shooting Gendry a fake worried look. 

He looked at her shaking his head and rolling his eyes. What was the matter with her? 

“He was up with me all night” Pip said, Arya then looked over at her for the first time since she walked over to the table. “Helping me clean up” Pip turned to face Gendry. “Thanks again” She said smiling at him.

“It’s the least I could do” He returned the smile but glanced over at Arya who was scowling at him. 

“I think it’s time that we head out, we’ve rested enough” Arya started only to be interrupted by Gendry.

“You’ve rested enough” He stated

“Right, anyway I would like to get a move on” Arya blurted out to the two. 

This got Pip’s attention and she looked over to Arya. “Why, the rush?” 

“Yea, Arry. Why, the rush?” Gendry said looking from Pip to Arya now smiling at her. 

Arya rolled her eyes at him; he was so frustrating all the time. He was behaving like a child, Pip at this point watched her closely, waiting for an answer.

“You must stay. At least till lunch” Pip piped up, talking to Gendry only. 

“We need to go now” Arya said placing her hands on the table. 

“Or you could leave, and Gendry can stay” Pip said looking over to Arya. 

Arya could hear a bit of hostility in Pip’s voice. Arya clenched her jaw; she was a little taken aback from the suggestion and shot Gendry a look of frustration. Gendry however couldn’t keep in his laughter; Pip gave him a satisfying smile. 

“Fine, stay for all I care” Arya said storming away from the table back to her and Gendry’s room. 

“Shit” Gendry muttered to himself as Arya disappeared from his view. He stood up and followed Arya into the room leaving a discouraged Pip outside. 

Arya was now buckling in needle when she noticed Gendry. She looked at him for a second then went back to gathering her things. 

“Arya….” Gendry started but Arya interrupted him. 

“Are you coming with me or not?” She asked not looking at him. 

“Of course I’m coming with you. I meant it when I said I would help you get to Braavos” He said, seeing Arya visibly relax.

“Okay, then let’s go” Arya said turning to him. 

He sighed and nodded “Yes mi lady” 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he just smiled at her, he went to gather his belongings and then followed her outside to say their goodbye’s to Pip. 

 

“Thanks again” Arya muttered not even looking over at Pip.

Arya, Gendry and Pip stood outside the inn, the sun was shining brightly above them, and there was a slight breeze. It was perfect day to pack up and start their travels again. Pip didn’t even glance over at Arya and just looked at Gendry. 

“You know, I did mean it when I said you could stay” Pip said to him. 

He smiled slightly “Thanks but I think it’s better if I stay with this one.” He nodded over to Arya, who then gave Pip a cold smile.

“Lucky you” Pip told him sarcastically. 

“Yea, well we better get going” Arya said grabbing Gendry by the arm pulling him away. 

“Gendry” Pip called out, Gendry turned around only for Pip to run right into his arms and planting her lips on to his, kissing him. 

Arya felt her jaw drop open and she quickly averted her eyes. 

“If you ever find yourself in this area again, don’t be a stranger.” Pip whispered to him. Gendry smiled slightly pushing her away. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks.

He couldn’t hear a word that Pip just said to him, the only thing on his mind was Arya. It wasn’t that Pip wasn’t attractive, and she was really sweet. It’s just how, could Gendry think about anybody else when he had Arya, the girl of his dreams right next to him. What must she be thinking? He gave Pip one last smile as he turned to catch up with Arya who had walked away from the pair. 

He ran up to her, she didn’t even glance his way as she stared ahead. 

“We should probably get some supplies” He mentioned giving her a sideways glance. 

“Fine” She said not even looking at him as they walked ahead to the village.


	15. On the road again Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry had a lovers quarrel, plus encounter someone from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya chapter 15 wasn't far behind.  
> as always please leave a comment if you got something to say....love hearing what you all think.  
> Thanks again and as always.  
> Happy reading.

“You aren’t really upset are you” Gendry asked, he really wondered if all women were like this or if he just got lucky when he got stuck with Arya. 

“No of course not, I just want you to know if you wanted to stay, I wouldn’t stop you” Arya stated as she power walked through the crowd of people in the village, Gendry struggling to keep up. 

“I’m not going to stay Arry” Gendry said exasperated, almost collided into someone as he tried to stay by her side. 

“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want to be the reason for you to miss out” Arya said still staring ahead. 

“Miss out on what, what are you on about” Gendry said confused and growing a bit angry. 

“Miss out on you being kissed…Again” She said her voice rising a bit. 

“Will you be quiet, there are people who are staring” Gendry said wearing a false smile as he pulled her away from being the center of attention. 

“I don’t know why you’re so upset, I’m sure everyone here knows what I’m talking about. It’s not like Pip was bashful about showing her feelings” Arya said crossing her arms, now looking around the small village. It was filled with peddlers and buyers. People walked all about, talking with one another, everyone going about their normal day. Arya envied them. 

“I think you need to work on your jealousy” Gendry muttered under his breath. 

This snapped Arya away from scanning the area. “Are you mad? I’m not jealous”

Gendry just gave her a sardonic look, knowing very well that she was lying. She wanted to slap him, how could he think so high of himself, even if it is true Arya thought. She scowled at him looking away again, causing Gendry to laugh. 

“You know Arry….if it’s a kiss you want” He started.

“Shut up” Arya said looking off in the distance somewhat distracted. 

“I’m just saying…” Gendry started, enjoying his teasing. 

“I said shut up” Arya said looking back at him. 

Gendry caught something from the look she gave him. All humor was now gone as he looked over to the place that held her attention. Before he could get a good look however Arya tugged him to the ground pulling him behind a peddler’s stand. 

“Do you see him?” Arya said, staring out on the other end of the stand. 

Gendry poked his head out and looked over to a group of people. He was now wondering who on earth Arya was seeing. “Who are you…?” He started asking but Arya interrupted him. 

“Over there Gendry” She said grabbing his face forcing him to look lower than he was before. 

He now knew exactly who Arya was speaking about. He was sure anyone could have missed him, or may even think he was a child before expecting a man. The last person he ever expected to see in Volantis was Tyrion Lannister. Just then at the corner of his eye he saw Arya rising, he reached out to her yanking her back down to the ground. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Gendry asked her sternly. 

“That’s Tyrion Lannister. I’m not just going to sit here hiding, till he’s gone.” Arya looked over at him pushing his hand away from her arm. 

“Okay and what’s the plan when you reach up to him…hmm” Gendry whispered glaring at her. 

“I’m going to talk to him” Arya stated glaring right back into his blue eyes. 

“You’re…going…to…talk…to…him” Gendry said it slowly looking at her carefully. “Arry, do you hear how stupid you sound”

“No” She said flatly getting up again only to be pulled back down. 

“Stop that” She grunted as she hit the ground. 

“You’re going to get yourself killed. I have a feeling he won’t be in the mood to talk to a Stark.” Gendry stated trying to get through to her. 

“Okay, so maybe it’s less of a conversation I want to have with him and more of an ‘avenge my family’ type deal” Arya finally saying what Gendry knew she was planning on doing all along. 

“Right, I’m not going to let you walk up to Tyrion and murder him in the streets of Volantis. This is ridiculous. You have to leave this be, Arya” Gendry told her, pleading that she’ll let it go. 

She looked at him pained and then at Tyrion. “His family destroyed mine. How am I supposed to turn away from him” She asked Gendry.

He reached over placing a hand on her cheek turning her to face him. “With my help” he stroked her cheek looking into her eyes. “I’m not saying you won’t get to avenge your family Arry, this however is not the time or place. You’re better than this.” 

She gave him a sad smile. “I used to be, better than this. Not anymore” She then with all her might pushed at Gendry causing him to stumble falling onto his back. She stood pulling needle out, about to make her way over to Tyrion only to realize he was gone. She quickly scanned the area stepping out to the middle of the road looking for the dwarf. 

 

“Arya” 

Arya spun around as she heard Gendry call out to her. His voice filled with an array of different emotions but the one that stood out most was fear. She saw him running towards her, and then she heard a noise. As she spun around, something hit her on the side of the face causing her to fall to the ground hard. She could hear faint voices around her, she tried to look in the direction they were coming from but her head hurt. Then it went quite as darkness overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know this chapter was kinda short, but really wanted to end it with some suspense.  
> I do really hope you are all enjoying the story.  
> I'll try get chapter 16 up as soon as possible.  
> Until then thanks for reading and commenting and leaving Kudos!!  
> :D


	16. All tied up and no where to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya find themselves in a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so sorry for taking this long to update.   
> I just completely lost what I wanted to write, such bad writers block and I'm so sorry.   
> anyway i have others chapters, just need to clean them up.   
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Arya’s eyes fluttered open, her head pounding, neck stiff and heart pounding. Her vision was a bit blurry as she glanced around, to see exactly where she was. She felt the ropes tied tight against her wrist, the ropes burned her wrists twitching with pain. Arya couldn't move, her back pressed against a hard surface. She jerked against her binds trying to free herself.

 “Great” She huffed out still struggling with her bounds against the wooden pole she was tied too. She couldn’t even recall as to what exactly happened.

“Arya”

“Gendry” Arya said turning around trying to look for him, causing to pull on the ropes. “Ow”

“Careful, you were out for a while. Thank the gods you’re okay” Gendry said from behind her, he couldn’t hide the relief in his voice. She smiled at the fact as to how much he cared. She really wanted to see him but she guessed he was in a similar position to her. She also couldn’t turn her neck enough to even try to look in his direction.

“What happened?” She asked looking around once more. It was dark and they were surrounded by a bunch of trees.

“Well your brilliant idea actually turned out horrible. Which I have to say is shocking” Gendry said mockingly.

“Okay, so I had a bad idea. I do recall you having some terrible ones also. Maybe you should have barked like a dog so I knew we were in danger” Arya shot back to him.

“Don’t try and turn this around. I want to know how you plan to get us out of this one ma, lady.” Gendry said rolling his eyes at her comment.

“Ah our guests have awoken”

Both Arya and Gendry looked over to where the voice came from. Tyrion Lannister stood looking at both of them smiling. He was the same height of the poles that the two were tied too. Standing a little bit behind him was an older man. Arya assumed he was as tall as Gendry but wasn’t too sure as he seemed to tower over Tyrion. He was dressed in armor wearing a sigil that Arya didn’t recognize. He clearly was experienced though Arya thought. Maybe a knight by the way he carried himself and how he kept his hand on his sword as if ready for a fight. She then noticed he also carried another sword, that didn’t belong to him. He had needle, just making Arya angrier. Arya however had no clue as to who this man was, so he couldn’t fight for the Lannister’s. The real question then was who was he and why was he with Tyrion.

“Sorry for tying you both up. I just wanted to chat but considering you tried to kill me I had to take precautions.” Tyrion said looking at Arya smiling.

“How did you know…?” Arya started but Tyrion spoke up.

“That you wanted to kill me. Well my dear, who isn’t these days.” He said laughing “Also Jorah here overheard your conversation” Tyrion send pointing to the man who still kept his distance. “You see as upsetting it is to hear someone wants to kill you, I’ve kind of gotten used to it. You see my problem was why a young lady like yourself would, want me dead. What have I ever done to you? Then I actually saw who you were.” He said walking up to Arya now standing in front of her. “Considering your striking resemblance you must be Arya Stark. Then it made sense as to why you wanted to kill me.  Then I couldn’t help but think why Arya Stark would travel all the way to Volantis? I thought it must have been to get away from your old life. You my dear created quite a scene escaping from kingslanding. Then everyone thought you were dead. It’s been years since you were seen; I mean I even thought I had too much wine when I saw you. Then when you, you know…tried to kill me, I thought you couldn’t be here to try and escape to get away. You wouldn’t make a scene if you wanted to start over. Then it made sense. It’s clear someone is out for blood.” Tyrion finished off smiling at her.

“I don’t have to tell you anything” Arya said looking at straight in the eyes.

“You don’t, but you also didn’t tell me I was wrong” Tyrion said walking back to Jorah. “I however am also intrigued in your company”

Gendry looked over to him raising an eyebrow.

“Who are you boy” Jorah said speaking for the first time.

“Gendry, Waters” He stated

“Who’s your father” Tyrion asked looking at him.

“I don’t know, never met him” Gendry said to him not looking away.

Tyrion smiled slowly at him “Now I think we both know that’s not true” he waddled over to Jorah “Come now Jorah we must get our guest something to eat and a place for them to sleep.”

Jorah rolled his eyes but followed Tyrion through the thick set of trees, to the point where neither Gendry nor Arya could see them.

“Well this is fucking great” Gendry blurted out. “Did he sound like he knew who my father was?”

“Yes, you must resemble the king in some ways. He’s quite clever isn’t he?” Arya said looking out to where the two disappeared. “We have to get out of here”

“You’re right, why didn’t I think of that” Gendry said frustrated.

“Oh will you shut it, that isn’t helping” Arya said screaming at him.

“Oh I’m sorry Arya; Am I disturbing you from all your efforts, to not escape”

“I swear Gendry when I get out of these bounds; I’m going to march over there and….”

“Sorry to break up your lovers quarrels” Tyrion said waddling back through the trees shooting Gendry a look “You got her angry” he laughed causing Gendry to just stare “I’m here to untie you two”

“What” Arya said confused.

“Is this the part you kill us?” Gendry asked flatly.

Tyrion started to laugh. “Try to relax. No I’m taking you back to where we set up camp. You’ll have shelter and food and not be tied out here like pigs waiting to be slaughtered.”

“And what is stopping me from cutting your throat as soon as you untie me” Arya asked looking at him.

“You’re really charming” Tyrion said going to her bounds to untie them. “The answer to your question is nothing. Though you have no weapon and these woods go on for quite some time and are filled with a lot of dangers. Plus Jorah would find you before your able to get too far and kill you both.” He finished untying Arya and she sprung from her post standing. “I’m just pointing out that it’s a bad idea”

Arya watched him carefully and pondered what he said. He was right however, so she sighed and watched him untie Gendry.

“Right well if you two will follow me.” Tyrion said walking towards the trees. Gendry looked over to Arya who returned the same look. They then went and followed Tyrion through the trees. It was a short walk from where they were being held captive to the campsite. It was a small dirt cave but Tyrion was right, it was shelter. They had a small fire going and soup seemed to be cooking over it. Jorah was sitting by it, on a mat stirring it a bit. There were two extra mats on the ground for Gendry and Arya to rest.

Tyrion took a seat on his mat and held up a jug. He offered to Jorah who politely just shook his head. “Wine you two?” He said holding the jug over to the two. Arya and Gendry looked at him oddly both shaking their head. “If you say so” Tyrion said shrugging taking another swing. “Please sit” Tyrion gestured to their mats.

Both Arya and Gendry were hesitant at first but slowly sat on their mats. Tyrion just sat smiling at the two. Jorah made his way handing both Arya and Gendry bowls of soup then giving one to Tyrion. He then went and sat back to his mat eating. Gendry looked at Arya who was staring down at her soup. Both were starving but didn’t want to eat.

“It’s not poisoned. You have my word” Tyrion said raising the bowl to his mouth sipping down the soup.

Arya looked over at Gendry who just shrugged. They both slowly sipped at their soup then the hunger took over and they finished the soup in no time. Arya felt satisfied but couldn’t understand the imp’s kindness. Just then her vision was a bit blurred and her head swirled. Gendry looked over at her funny then looked over to Tyrion.

“What did you put in the soup” Gendry asked and Arya shot Tyrion a look.

“It’s just something to help you both sleep soundly tonight. You see both Jorah and I want to get some sleep and that can’t happen if we have to worry over you two. The fact that you either may run for it, or cut our throats, this was easier. Sorry” He said looking from Gendry to Arya. “I promise we aren’t going to hurt you two. Sweet dreams”

Arya was about to say something but couldn’t form words. She could barely keep her eyes open; she fell back on her mat seeing Gendry crash down on his. He was already fast asleep. _Not again_ Arya thought as her eyelids closed once more as darkness consumed her.


	17. Let's make a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry are now stuck traveling with Tyrion and Jorah...but not against their will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> So here is the next chapter!  
> hope you all enjoy  
> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to upload...just trying to get everything right!  
> Hopefully i am....if not so sorry!

Arya awoke blinking, taking in her surrounding, trying to recall exactly what happened before she fell asleep. She was amazed at how well rested she felt, especially for someone who just slept on the ground.  Almost forgetting for a moment as to where she was, until she noticed the blade that was pointing right at her. She followed the blade and glanced up to find Jorah staring right back down at her.

“We have to go now. Get up” He told her though he didn’t sound harsh.

Arya slowly got up not taking her eyes off of him.

“Where are we…?” Arya started but Jorah cut her off.

“Over there, and no questions” Jorah said gesturing for her to stand to the side, as he went to wake Gendry. Arya stood to the side as Gendry jolted awake only to smile sourly up at Jorah.

“Oh good, this is still happening” He muttered, looking over to Arya.

Jorah then gestured for Gendry to go and stand beside Arya. He followed Jorah to Arya’s side and that’s when Jorah pulled out more binds.

He tied both Arya and Gendry’s hands together, and Arya thought she saw guilt flash across his face.

The rope was long enough to not only tie both of their hands together keeping them connected, but also  enough for Jorah to be able to hold and pull them along like they were horses.

“Is this completely necessary” Arya asked, pulling at the ropes frustrated.

“Ow” Gendry complained as he was yanked in her direction.

“Sorry” She muttered.

“I’m afraid it is. We can’t take any chances.” Tyrion said to them as he gathered their belongings from the caves. Jorah pulled the two along handing them their rolled up mats.

“Well could you answer one thing for me please” Arya huffed out.

“Yes dear what is it?” Tyrion asked as he gestured to Jorah for them to head out. Jorah nodded to him, pulling the two along.

“Where the hells are you taking us” Arya asked.

“Oh right” Tyrion smiled at them “we are taking you to the queen” he said simply as they walked out of the cave and into the open.

“What?” Both Gendry and Arya said looking to one another. They came all this way, only to be dragged back to Cersei. Arya couldn’t let this happen, and here she started to think that Tyrion wasn’t the enemy.

“You can’t take us to the queen” Arya shouted to the two.

“Oh but we do, she’ll be very excited to see who we found” Tyrion said smiling.

Arya felt as if she were going to be sick, she didn’t go through everything she went through to be caught and handed over to Cersei. She couldn’t let this happen to Gendry, not after everything he went through.

*

After walking for a while they finally made their way through the deep dark forest only to come across a green plane of land, as far as the eye could see. Arya however started to fumble around with her stepping, gaining the attention of Gendry who called over to her quietly. She ignored him as she continued to stumble around, causing Jorah to turn to look behind him. That’s when Arya collapsed to the floor, feeling Gendry being pulled down to her side because of the binds.

 “Someone bring water.” Gendry called out concerned, dropping his mat next to where Arya’s own had fallen and then bringing his hand to her cheek “Arya”

 Arya could hear Tyrion call out from where he was up ahead and felt when a canteen was put to her lips, as water started to flow and knew Jorah was the one aiding her. That’s when she pounced tackling Jorah, pulling Gendry along causing all three to become a tangled mess. Of course Jorah was taken by complete surprise giving Arya the upper hand. Who was then able to pull needle from its hold, gaining her footing and pointing needle at Jorah. Jorah looked at her surprised and a bit amazed as needle pointed right at his throat.

Gendry got up from the ground shaking his head as he stood beside Arya. “Want to give me a heads up next time you pull a stunt like that” He muttered to her.

“Sorry” She said quietly back not taking her eyes off Jorah.

“Well now, haven’t things gotten interesting” Tyrion said laughing a bit.

“I can’t allow you to take us to Cersei” Arya shouted.

“My dear girl, I think you’re a bit confused.” Tyrion said laughing once more and Arya gave him a bewildered look. “How about you remove the…umm sword…from my friends throat and I can explain everything to you. You need not worry, you aren’t our prisoners. We are here to help.”

“Wait…we aren’t your prisoners” Gendry said sarcastically raising his eyebrows, struggling against the bounds looking at Tyrion.

 “You have us tied together being pulled along like cattle, to god knows where…” Arya started but Tyrion interrupted her.

“Let my friend up, and we will untie you. You can decide for yourself whether you wish to continue on with us or to be left alone.” Tyrion said walking closer to them.

“Why should I trust you” Arya said looking at him raising an eyebrow.

“You tried to kill me and I haven’t returned the favor” Tyrion pointed out “We will like to take you to Meereen, where a noble queen resides, not the treacherous snake you know of in Kingslanding. I know she will be very interested to speak with you and I know she would even aid you” Tyrion walked closely looking at Arya “She may even give you access to a boat, where you can sail to Bravos, where I know you are desperate to get to.” Tyrion then looked to Gendry then back to Arya “If you wish to part ways from here we won’t object...and we will leave you be, but I warn you, the land here is vast and new to you. There are dangers around and I believe you won’t last long out here without someone to help you. If you do wish to continue on, we will untie you and you will travel at your own free will. I give you my word.”

“Why should we believe any of this” Gendry asked as Arya just looked on.

“I give you payment...through my words” Tyrion said to them both and then looked at just Arya. “A Lannister always pays their debts.”

Arya looked at him for a moment then lowered needle allowing Jorah to be able to stand up as Tyrion made his way to his side. Gendry shot her a look not knowing exactly what was going on but was surprised when Jorah came and untied them. Gendry looked over to Arya who just stared at Tyrion as she narrowed her eyes.

“Tell me about this queen” She said, thinking back to the stories she heard of, from those men and Pip. Maybe there was some truth to it all. Maybe a Targaryen did survive after all this time, and maybe she is as great as the stories that followed. Most of all, maybe she does have dragons. Arya pushed those thoughts away, that just wasn’t possible.  She was however interested in hearing more and what was so great about this queen, that she caused Tyrion Lannister to turn his back on his family to support her.

Tyrion smiled at her “Gladly, but first I suggest we seek a place to settle in for the night. There are enemies around here that we don’t want to catch up with us.”

He then waddled off without another word; Jorah looked at Arya then to Gendry and then turned to follow, leaving Arya and Gendry behind.

“We aren’t really going to follow them…are we” Gendry asked looking at Arya.

“Gendry, this may be my only way to get to Braavos. If I have to go and talk to some lady pretending to be a queen, then I’ll do it.” Arya said getting her thought process back on track and remembering the whole purpose she came here.

“Arya, do I need to remind you that you tried to kill this guy, and now you’re ready to put that all behind you, for empty promises. That he may be able to get you to Braavos or that he won’t hurt us. You do realize this could all be a set up.” Gendry said looking at Arya wondering what on earth she was thinking.

“He’s a Lannister Gendry, he always pays his debts” Arya said as if that explained everything.

“What the fuck does that even mean” Gendry asked looking at her confused over her whole reaction.

Arya looked at him for a moment before she spoke. “It means to trust me on this, please. We will be safe”

Gendry expression softened as he let out a sigh. “I feel like I’m going to regret this…Fine let’s go before we lose them”

Arya’s smile grew wide as she grabbed Gendry’s hand as they both took off to try to catch up with there…..travel companions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys...just a question can i ask who else you guys ship...:like Sansa and who...Dany....and Jon??? it will help me out! Thanks!!


	18. Questions will be answered...but first we need water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion promises to answer Gendry's and Arya's questions...but first they need to work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to add another chapter  
> but here it is and I'm adding another one also!!  
> I really apprciate everyone sticking to this story and for those who are so interested.   
> Thanks so much for reading it  
> you guys are awesome!!

Arya and Gendry followed Jorah and Tyrion to a hidden underground burrow, amazed by another one of their hiding places. Tyrion dumped the bags and mats he were holding and started to rummage through one of the small bags as Jorah lit up some lanterns, illuminating the sanctuary. Gendry and Arya were now able to get a good look around. They stood in silence watching the other two go about their business, ignoring them completely.

“Umm…” Arya started but was only interrupted by Tyrion.

“You two can place down your mats, then you can go fetch us water. Turn left and walk….Jorah how many paces do you believe from here to the river?” Tyrion said, turning to Jorah scratching his chin.

“200 paces” Jorah replied simply without looking up at them.

“Ah yes that sounds about right. Here fill these up” Tyrion said handing four canteens to Gendry.

“I thought it was dangerous for us to travel alone” Gendry asked Tyrion, raising an eyebrow.

“The river is close enough; I think you both will be fine. If anything does happen though scream that will give Jorah and me enough time to escape, before whatever it is out there finds this place” Tyrion said shooting Gendry a smile.

“I thought you were going to tell us about this ‘queen’” Arya said agitated a bit.

“I will, but seeing as poor Jorah was attacked today and we lost the rest of our water supply.” Arya rolled her eyes at Tyrion’s fake ‘sorry for themselves’ tone. “We have a bit of a journey left and this is the only place for us to get fresh water. We are all travelling together; we should share the work load. Plus you two can wash up.” Tyrion said smiling at them. “I promise I’ll answer all questions when you two return”

Arya rolled her eyes grumbling a bit but turned on her heel walking out the burrow. Gendry followed close behind as they made their way to the river Tyrion spoke about. Tyrion laughed a bit sinking on his mat as Jorah was looking through maps.

“You’re quite enjoying yourself” Jorah said.

Tyrion smiled pouring wine into two glasses. “I think those two are delightful”

Jorah shook his head at Tyrion but took the glass of wine as Tyrion couldn’t help but seem to enjoy some secret joke.

*

Arya took a canteen from Gendry and started to fill it up as they reached the river. It was silent and the only light they had was from the moon shining down reflecting against the river. Gendry dumped down the rest of the canteens and took off his shirt and started to remove his shoes. Arya turned around to grab another canteen to find a shirtless Gendry. She quickly spun back around feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

“What are you doing” Arya said surprised though her tone sounded angrier than she meant it to be.

“I’m going for a swim. I’m sweaty and dirty and I think the cold water would be quite refreshing.” He said removing his last shoe then walking up to Arya who still had her back turned. “I mean if that’s okay with mi lady.” He said softly in Arya’s ear causing her to drop the canteen spinning around to face him.

He was now smirking at her. “You’re so exasperating” Arya shot out to him.

“Uh huh” Gendry said stepping closer not taking his eyes of hers.

“Stop that” Arya said taking a step back.

“Stop what” Gendry pulled his eyebrows together but the smile on his face told Arya he was far from confused.

“And stubborn too” Arya said putting her hand out to keep Gendry in his place. Her hand coming in contact with his bare chest, it took all of her will power to not run her hand down his torso.

“Ouch” Gendry set up his face in mock hurt.

“Go get the other canteens, so I can fill them up if you’re just going to act foolish” Arya said turning away from him trying to clear her head.

“As mi lady commands” Gendry said in a teasing tone.

As Arya was about to turn around to scold him she was caught off guard by being grabbed and being knocked into the river along with Gendry. Arya popped up sputtering water as Gendry popped up laughing.

“Gendry” Arya shouted pushing her hair out of her face as Gendry stayed laughing at her. “Oh you think you are so funny”

“Come on Arry, we both could have used the swim.” Gendry said swimming up to her.

She watched him for a bit before she took her hand to swipe against the surface of the water and targeted the splash to Gendry face.

“Wipe that smile off your face” She said trying to hide her smile over Gendry’s stunned look.

He wiped the dripping water away from his eyes and then looked over to Arya shooting her a wicked grin.

“Gendry” Arya said swimming back a bit and just then Gendry swam full speed in her direction. Arya took off swimming for the edge of the river before Gendry could catch her. Just as she was about to reach the edge a hand gripped around her ankle and she was pulled into strong arms now face Gendry’s face with a smug smile as he believed he won.

“What now Arry” He asked her as he clutched tightly to her trapping her arms at the side of her waist. Arya looked at him and then spat out the water she was keeping in her mouth right on his face.

“Now that was not lady like” Gendry said letting her go as he wiped the warm water away from his face. Arya however couldn’t stop laughing now.

Gendry sank down filling his mouth with water now which caught Arya’s attention. “Okay Gendry enough” She said trying to sound stern but you could hear the humor to her tone as she backed up to edge of the river bank as Gendry put two arms beside her.

“Gendry I’m serious….Don’t do it” Arya said not doing a good job to hide her giggles. Gendry raised an eyebrow and then spat out the water that he had gathered in his mouth. “Okay...we’re even. Enough” Arya said splashing some of the river water onto her face. Just then rough hands ever so gently brushed away the water on her face causing Arya to freeze momentarily. She opened her eyes to see Gendry staring right back at her intently.

“I’ve never realized as to how grey your eyes are” He said softly and Arya shuddered at the way he was looking at her and how gently his thumb caressed against her cheek. Just then Gendry seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was under and pushed away from Arya. “We should head back.”

Arya nodded along and pulled herself out of the river; Gendry followed her and then headed over to the other canteens to fill them. They walked back in silence counting their paces as they both reflected over what happened at the river.

*

“We were about to come look for you both” Tyrion said looking a bit worried.

“Sorry” Arya muttered handing over the water canteens she was holding as Gendry placed his own by the other supplies.

Tyrion looked at the soaking two and then looked over at Jorah who was smiling slightly. “Why don’t you two come by the fire, you look a bit damp. You can warm up and have some soup” Tyrion said and both of them shot him a look causing him to laugh “I promise you the soup is safe, besides can’t have you falling asleep when you have questions.”

At this point Arya perked up, she was feeling awkward around Gendry after what happened at the river but now she had something to focus on. She walked over to the fire, sitting on her mat and taking the bowl of soup Jorah handed to her. She nodded slightly thanking him and if she blinked she would have missed the slight smile that he gave her. Gendry sat beside Arya taking his soup bowl as Tyrion sat down looking over at the two, while they stared back.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow and then took a sip of wine before looking at them once more. “I’m not sure what you’ve heard about me but I assure you I cannot read minds” Tyrion said hoping this would get the two talking.

“Who’s this Queen everyone is going on about?” Arya asked.

“For a long while these parts are known for not being ruled over, it was known for its freedom. The free cities are what we all knew of these parts. Unfortunately to many this was not the case. No matter where you are there are always rulers, whether it is the king or queen, or just the wealthy over the poor. Here suffered with slavery and even slave fighting, countless of men, women even children died daily. For amusement, the people around these parts had a rough life. Then Daenerys Targaryen came and that’s when everything changed...”

Tyrion spoke about Daenerys fondly and Arya had to admit she was very impressed by what this young girl had accomplished. Tyrion spoke for a while and Arya couldn’t help but start to get lost in the stories he was sharing.

“Okay, but wait, Targaryen” Arya interrupted suddenly causing Tyrion to look at her intently “The people around these parts spoke of stories about her, but that can’t be…the Targaryen’s were…” 

“Wiped out a long time ago, so we all thought. Turns out there were twins who survived” Tyrion said smiling.

“They survived…but how” Arya asked intrigued by the story, maybe the people around these parts weren’t so crazy.

“They had people looking out for them my girl. They were taken to the free cities to escape and lead better lives. The boy unfortunately died not too long ago” Tyrion added.

“How did he die” Gendry spoke up causing Arya to glance over to him, and hearing a grunt from Jorah. She had almost forgotten there were other people around.

“He burned to death” Tyrion said simply, no remorse to his voice and giving no more detail.

“If a Targaryen is still alive though” Arya started working out the names she knew through her brain. “Then she has claim to the Iron throne.” 

Tyrion nodded towards her as she gave Gendry a look, she could see him concentrating hard on what was being said.

“Okay so she has claim, is she sure she wants to go against Cersei and Joffery” Gendry added looking at Tyrion. There were plenty of people who had claim and plenty people were ready to fight for it.

“I don’t think there is anything she wants more.” Tyrion added.

“What makes her think she can” Arya asked causing everyone to look over to her. “She could have an amazing army, but without allies what makes her think she would even get close to Kingslanding?...Even if she does by some miracle get the Lannister’s to bend the knee, there are others out there who would fight for the iron throne. What makes her so special?”

“Well for one she’s made an amazing queen here. She has a huge following and she compromises with her people. She rules the land with an iron fist but she shows compassion. She has a strong army that will put fear in our enemies’ eyes and as for allies…well there are still people who know who rightfully should be sitting on the iron throne. If that’s not enough to convince you, she also has dragons.” Tyrion finished off.

Arya narrowed her eyes pulling her brows together, as Gendry choked on his soup.

“You can’t believe in that too” Arya said and Tyrion just raised an eyebrow. “Or you’re just as crazy the rest of the people here” Arya said looking at Gendry who now looked disappointed in this whole story. “Dragons were wiped out a very long time ago”

“Tyrion speaks the truth” Jorah said his tone sharp, causing both Arya and Gendry to look over to him. “You may think it’s hard to believe but there are a lot of unbelievable things in this world. Like a stark being so far away from Winterfell...” Arya looked up at him stunned. “A Baratheon being a bastard” Gendry froze as Arya looked over to him. “A Lannister wanting to leave his name behind, all unbelievable and yet here we are. Don’t you dare speak ill heartedly about Dany.”

“Sore topic” Tyrion muttered. “Look I’m taking you to her and you can see it all for yourself.” He saw the look on both Gendry’s and Arya’s and saw the hesitation in their eyes. “But if you feel uncomfortable I gave you my word you may leave whenever you wish it, you weren’t prisoners but I do urge you to stay” Tyrion said getting up and looking at them.

 “You better get some sleep, early day tomorrow” Tyrion said to the two after a moment and then went to his mat turning away from Arya and Gendry. They looked over to Jorah who was lying on his mat facing away from them.

“Well” Gendry asked looking at Arya.

“They may be crazy but they are also our only way of surviving out here” Arya whispered to Gendry.

Gendry looked at her and then sighed “Fine” he then went to his mat to lie down, closing his eyes hoping that they made the right choice to stay. Gendry awoke a couple of hours later; he wasn’t sure when he drifted off to sleep but knew he needed more. Luckily it was still dark so he had some more time. He also took notice that even though the fire was out he still felt quite warm, only to realize Arya had moved her mat next to his sometime during the night and was curled up next to his body. He smiled down at her, only able to make out her shadowy figure however. He put his arm around her, pulling her in closer feeling her body relax more and he couldn’t help but fall asleep with a slight smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I think I am going to give myself a deadline and upload every Sunday, so you guys wont have to go weeks...even months before the story is updated!!   
> Thanks again!!   
> :)


	19. How can it get any worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya cant help but feel Tyrion and Jorah are trying to escape something or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and here is the other chapter hope you all enjoy!!  
> I hope there isn't much mistakes, just wanted to get this up for you guys!!  
> I love yall!!

 “Ah good, you’re up. We have to get a move on” Tyrion said handing something’s over to Gendry.

Arya tried to stifle a yawn as she got up from her mat. She stretched her muscles that were a bit sore and then looked to Tyrion, who was too busy to even look her way. She hopped off her mat and rolled it up, tucking the matt under her arm and then grabbed needle. Soon enough the three emerged from the Burrow ready to get a move on.

“What about Jorah” Arya asked when she realized he wasn’t outside and they were leaving without him.

“He left earlier, to get the boat ready for us.” Tyrion said stopping and looking around trying to remember which direction they needed to go.

“A boat” Arya muttered stopping beside Tyrion.

“Yes. It would be a lot easier to take the boat and safer…Aha this way” Tyrion said turning right and then walking again.

Arya sighed watching Tyrion walk off, clearly he wasn’t one for giving out information. Gendry gave her a nudge on the arm and smiled at her when she looked up at him. The two then followed close behind Tyrion as the three walked in silence. They walked for a long time and by the time they reached their destination the sun was almost setting. They were once more surrounded by trees but right in the middle of the area was a huge, fast flowing river. Arya looked out to the vast pitch black rushing water, that looked very ominous and she couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Tyrion looked around finally spotting Jorah who was walking towards them.

“Everything is well, but we better move quickly” He said taking some of the supplies from Gendry to help him out.

Tyrion nodded at him and Jorah led the way to the boat. Arya felt like there something they weren’t saying, there was reason they were in such a rush, there was a bit of fear in their eyes. The boat was wooden and big enough for four passengers; it even had a bit of shelter. Arya had to admit she was pretty impressed, not only by the boat but with Tyrion and Jorah.

They all climbed on as Jorah pushed the boat out and then hopped on as the boat rocked a bit before it steadied over the water. Arya could see Jorah and Tyrion both visibly relaxing as they got further from shore and out into open water. Arya was very curios over their behavior.

“So where exactly are we traveling too” Arya asked hoping she’ll get some answers.

“To Meereen of course, this river will lead us right to the outskirts. We shall hopefully reach there by sunset tomorrow.” Tyrion said settling down on the boat crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Arya sat a little irritated that this was all she was getting, she hated not having any control or knowledge of what was happening. Eventually the four came up with the idea that they would each take a turn rowing and to keep watch, so the others got some sleep. Arya awoke from her slumber to find Gendry rowing, she could have slept some more but she also wanted to talk with him. Ask him if he noticed Tyrion’s and Jorah’s odd behaviour. She got up and made her way to the back of the boat, which didn’t take long. She sat down right next to Gendry who watched her for a moment then went back to rowing.

“You should be sleeping” Gendry said after Arya hadn’t said anything.

She turned to him and the shrugged. “To much on my mind I guess”

Gendry looked at her then and stopped rowing. “Like what?” He asked looking a bit concerned.

“I have this feeling, that something isn’t right. I’m not exactly sure but something bad is going to happen” Arya said not looking at Gendry.

“With Tyrion and Jorah” Gendry questioned not taking her eyes off of her.

“No not with them, something just seems…off” Arya muttered then looked at Gendry. “Though they both were acting a bit strange today”

“Strange how” Gendry asked her looking into her eyes.

“Like we escaped something, Tyrion never mentioned anything to you this morning” Arya asked him.

“No he hasn’t, but I do agree with you. They were acting strange…er today.” He said and Arya nodded a bit “Then again they don’t seem to worried, so I guess we shouldn’t worry till we have to” Gendry told her and she couldn’t help but chuckle as  Jorah lay fast asleep and  Tyrion clutched the wine canteen curled up fast asleep without a care in the world.

“I guess you do have a point” She told him looking back at him.

“You should really get some rest Arry” Gendry said to her.

Arya’s smile disappeared and she nodded slightly but then turned to him. “I would rather stay here by you” She said looking him dead in the eye.

Gendry was stunned for a moment and Arya’s soft tone but was able to recover and just nodded. “Then stay” He said moving a strand of hair out of her face. “That however still doesn’t mean you can’t sleep”

Arya nodded and then rested her head onto Gendry’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Gendry wrapped an arm around her and smiled down just seeing the top of her head. “Sleep sweet Arry” He whispered and then went back to rowing.

*

Arya was sharpening her sword next to Jorah who was telling her about certain stances to use while in a fight. She had to admit, Tyrion and Jorah were really growing on her. They got off on the wrong foot but Arya was actually happy that she and Gendry stuck around them. She however would never admit that. Gendry was rowing as Tyrion rambled on about something that no one was really listening too. Just then Jorah stopped talking and looked around frowning. Arya watched him raising an eyebrow wondering what was wrong and started to scan her surroundings. Tyrion was still rambling on when Jorah looked at him basically telling him to shut up. He even gestured to Gendry to stop rowing.  Jorah stood now looking around as everyone in the boat looked from him to one another back to him.

“Jorah” Tyrion said

Jorah however didn’t budge as he stared out. Arya stood slowly and looked around too wondering what was going on.

“Jorah” Tyrion shouted.

Just then Arya caught a site of something, almost a flash of white amongst the blackness.

“Stone men” Jorah shouted and just then the boat rocked in place. Arya and Jorah fell to the ground hard. Arya looked around to see something strange climbing on board, Jorah pulled out his sword stabbing one and pushing him over board. “Don’t let them touch you, they have greyscale” Jorah shouted throwing a sword to Gendry.

Arya pulled out needle and poking one of the stone men’s hand, as he tried to pull himself on board causing him to let go. Gendry and Jorah were fighting off the ones coming from the stern of the boat, as Tyrion was trying to hold off the ones trying to climb aboard from the bow. However they were coming from all over and as Tyrion had his back turned one was climbing up behind him. Arya quickly picked up an ore and ran towards Tyrion, just as the stone man was about to grab him, Arya pushed Tyrion away and then swung the ore. She came right in contact with the stone man’s face and he stumbled back over board. Tyrion looked at her and smiled giving her a grateful nod. Arya smiled back holding out her hand to help Tyrion up. Arya then looked to make sure Gendry and Jorah were alright, but then she caught sight of something else. She could see they were approaching an old bridge where more stone men were awaiting to ambush them. There was no way the four of them could hold off that amount.

“Look” She shouted pointing over to the bridge. The rest quickly glanced over to see what Arya was pointing too and saw what they were approaching. Jorah looked back over to Tyrion who stared at him for a moment in horror and then nodded towards him.

“Jump” Tyrion told Arya.

Arya shot him a surprised look. “What”

“Jump” Jorah yelled and pushed Gendry over board, and following close behind. Arya looked over to Tyrion who grabbed her hand and they ran jumping into the dark river.

Arya popped up with Tyrion who still clung to her hand. “Swim” He shouted pulling her against the current.

Arya and Tyrion both fought against the raging current trying to pull them further down the river, both hoping that they outswim the stone men. By the time Arya and Tyrion made it to shore her arms and legs ached from fighting against the current. Arya panted as she crawled out of the river about to collapse when someone pulled her up.

“Gendry” Arya said choked out

“I’m here” He whispered to her and she clung onto his arms harder.

“Sorry to interrupt but we need to keep moving” Jorah panted “We are still in danger”

“Run” Tyrion shouted as Jorah ran ahead with Tyrion following close behind.

Gendry grabbed Arya’s hand and they ran away from the river bank deeper into the overgrown woodland for protection. After sometime they had slowed their running to a fast walk. Jorah was a bit ahead scanning the area as Tyrion Arya and Gendry were a few feet back.

Just when Tyrion was about to turn to them and make some sly comment about their escape from danger and arrow went shooting out of nowhere.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and scoped the area. A man soon came into view holding a bow as he lined up another arrow with it, another man following close behind. The man with the bow and arrow was skinny and tall with a very stern look. The other man however was shorter but very muscular with a huge beaming smile and a scar across his right eye. 

“Well, well, look, what we got here” The shorter man said smiling.

Jorah and Arya both pulled out their swords as the four of them moved closer together. The shorter man started to laugh as the other man just looked on.

“No need for that, you see you are all surrounded. It would go easier for you all if you just drop your weapons.” The man said, as he watched them hesitate, he started to laugh “When I say easier I mean we won’t kill you.” He said through his laughter.

Tyrion sighed “Drop them” He said, Jorah held his sword for a second before dropping to the ground.

“What?” Arya asked looking at Tyrion.

“Arya, trust me on this. We don’t want to mess with this group” Tyrion said looking at her and then smiling over to the men. Arya huffed as Gendry leaned over and lowered her hand, taking needle and dropping it the ground.

“Take their weapons” The shorter man called out.

All around them men came out from their camouflage spots; some were on the ground, others in the trees or blending into the bushes. Arya was blown away over how well they were hidden. That no one noticed they were being watched or even followed. She wondered if it was because they were being chased or if these people were really that good. One of the men picked up all the weapons sharing it out to the other men for them to examine it. The shorter man approached Arya, Tyrion, Gendry and Jorah. Gendry stepped a little bit in front of Arya to shield her away from the man.

“Now what brings you four….oh no, what brings you 3 and one Lady all the way out here” The man asked looking at Arya and then glanced over at Gendry who stepped in front, blocking her more.

“Just out for a stroll” Tyrion said calmly.

The man looked at him and started to laugh after a moment. “Out for a stroll” He said loudly looking back at the man still aiming the arrow over at the 4.

“Well I don’t know if you know this or not, but you strolled into our territory” The man said looking at Tyrion.

“I see, well then we will just turn back and get out your way” Tyrion said simply.

“Oh, I’m afraid it’s not that simple” The man said looking at Tyrion. “You all now belong to me, and people will pay very well for 3 men for the slave flights. As for the girl” He looked over at Arya, his smile growing “a lot of men will pay, a lot for you miss” Gendry tensed as Arya scowled at the man. “Grab them…You…take the girl, she’ll walk with us.” The man ordered looking at the man with the bow and arrow.

The men crowded around the group pulling out their swords and holding it against them. The man with the bow and arrow went to grab Arya.

“Leave her be” Jorah said stepping between the man and Gendry and Arya.

“I have no problem running an arrow through your chest” the man said almost a whisper. Arya couldn’t help but shudder, she wasn’t sure what was with this man but she felt uneasy around him. Jorah however didn’t move and the man raised an arrow to Jorah’s chest.

“Leave him alone” Arya shouted pushing past Gendry, who went to grab for her. She yanked her arm away, looking at Gendry for him not to push the issue. “Lead the way” She said through her teeth.

The man with arrow raised an eyebrow to her, and then gestured for her to follow. Arya looked back at Jorah, Tyrion and Gendry, and then followed the man. Gendry stared for a moment and then tried to fight against the other men to try to get to Arya, only to be knocked out by one of the men from their swords.

“This is bad” Jorah muttered to Tyrion.

“I know, but worse if they find out who we are” Tyrion said and Jorah nodded slightly.


	20. Dark days ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, meets a new friend, while hoping her old friends are okay as they are still separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> Here is another chapter hope you all enjoy!!  
> I'll try harder to upload earlier than this...sorry!!  
> Also did yall see tonights episode of GOT  
> I wont say anything but my heart literally cant take it!!  
> I love you all and thanks for the comments and Kudos.  
> Yall are the sweetest

Arya was pushed inside a tent stumbling to her knees. She glanced up at the man with the bow and arrow and stood to her feet, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

“Girl” The shorter man came walking in to the tent. Arya turned to him but he walked right past her to a young girl who Arya hadn’t noticed till now. “We brought you a friend” The man told the young girl. “We need you to bathe and dress her. Get her presentable and then she will help you with your chores” The man told her and he turned to Arya. “Girl here will help you with everything. Just put a smile on that pretty face of yours” He said lightly tapping Arya on the cheek, who just scowled back at him. The man then left chuckling a bit as Arya watched him go, to then turn back to the young girl.

“Hello, I’m Liyana. You can call me Li however, if that pleases you” Li said smiling at Arya.

Arya watched as the girl came a bit closer; Li was young maybe only 13 years of age. She was tiny and slim, with short brown hair, bright green eyes and copper-colored skin “Hello, I’m Arry” Arya said smiling at her.

Li nodded stepping closer. “That charming man that brought you in here was Lander and his right hand man, the one with the bow and arrow, that’s Kayle. If you do what they say then they won’t punish you….Come you need to wash and change into appropriate clothing.” Arya hesitated for a moment and Li frowned for the first time “Please Arry, you don’t want to upset these men”

Arya looked at Li and frowned. She didn’t want to do what she was told, she wanted to go find Gendry and the others, but stepped forward anyway because Arya didn’t like how scared Li seemed. Though these men didn’t frighten Arya they clearly frightened Li. Arya allowed Li to guide her to another tent where she would be washed and changed.  

Arya was now sitting in the tent she first met Li with a miserable look on her face, as Li braided her hair.

“Is all this really necessary” Arya said cringing as her hair was being pulled.

“Afraid so, the men like their women pretty, and presentable. If you are to be sold you have to look your best.” Li said in a matter of fact tone.

“That’s what these men do…kidnap people and then sell them off to others” Arya asked disgusted.

“Unfortunately” Li said sadly and then smiled at Arya “You are very beautiful, you will most likely be sold to a brothel or to be a maiden to a wealthy man.”

Arya laughed darkly at Li’s words “That’s not going to happen”

Li sighed and stopped braiding Arya’s hair to go stand in front of her. “Arry, I know I don’t know you, but these men aren’t people you defy. I’ve been around other girls who didn’t agree with what they did…Things ended horrible for them. Just do what they say”

Arya looked at Li concerned. “Li, how long have you been with these men”

Li looked shocked by Arya’s question but smiled sweetly “For 2 years. I help better the girls that they capture and umm….help them with their satisfactory needs”

Arya cringed at her words. “Li, I’m so sorry. I promise my friends will escape from this place, and you’ll come with us. You won’t have to stay with these low lives anymore.”

Li smiled though it didn’t reach her eyes. “We have chores to go do” Arya nodded and followed Li out the tent.

*

Arya and Li were now carrying huge water basins to fill with fresh water, so the men would have fresh water close to the camp site, instead of having to walk all the way to the stream. Li was leading Arya through the camp site, filling Arya in on where she could go for food or water and where they would be sleeping. Arya however only nodded along not really listening as she tried looking out for Gendry, Tyrion or even Jorah. Unfortunately there were no signs of her travel companions and she began to worry. She also noticed how the men watched them and wished she had needle with her. Some watched scowling as others smiled oddly at them but Arya didn’t like the ones that looked at them, as if they were meat.

Finally she relaxed when they made it past the camp and started along a small dirt path to the stream. Arya couldn’t help but notice how quiet it was but mostly how they were alone. She could run right now and probably be able to escape, but she couldn’t leave the others behind. She then looked to Li who was slightly skipping along the path and wondered why she never ran for it.

“Li can I as you a question” Arya said fastening her pace to catch up to the young girl.

“Sure” Li smiled as she stopped skipping to just walk, looking over to Arya.

“Why haven’t you tried to escape” Arya asked curious for Li’s answer.

“Shh” Li said quickly coming to a halt looking alarmed. “There are men all around us” She whispered to Arya. “Just because you can’t see them, doesn’t mean they can’t see us….Arry, you have to be good, you don’t want to be punished”

“Okay, sorry…Li, I am sorry” Arya said quickly trying to calm a very distraught Li now. “Let’s continue to the stream, lead on” Arya said smiling and Li nodding walking ahead, her smile soon reappeared. Arya felt uneasy, she remembered when they were ambushed how well the men cloaked themselves around their surroundings. She didn’t like the fact that she was being watched and yet she couldn’t see anyone.

They finally reached the stream, and Arya would admit that it was really beautiful. It was a wide steady stream, that was extremely clear and she could see the bottom filled with rocks and small fish. The area was filled with trees and you could see some stream of sunlight breaking through the treetops. Arya unfortunately couldn’t stare to long as they had a job to do and went straight to the stream to fill her a basin.

“Arry, you can slow down. This isn’t a race” Li said smiling to Arya as she slowly scooped up water in a small bucket to throw in her basin. Arya watched Li oddly, this was the third time that Li mentioned how fast Arya was working and she didn’t understand why. Shouldn’t Li want to hurry with her chores; she didn’t understand what the point of filling the basin so carefully. Until it dawned on Arya that Li wasn’t filling the basins carefully, she was stalling. Li was purposely taking so long, just to put off going back to the camp. Arya then slowed down, smiling at Li a bit who shot Arya a bright smile. Arya however was feeling ill; she hated what these men did to Li and how they treated her. The more time she spent with sweet, innocent Li was the more she hated these men.

“Arry”

Arya hesitated a moment looking around the stream, she could have sworn she heard her name.

“Arya”

At this point Arya got up, knowing now she wasn’t going crazy and searched her surroundings. Li got up and looked at her oddly.

“Arya is everything…” Li began but Arya shushed her.

Arya looked, standing a bit in front of Li searching, until she spotted a familiar face over by the bushes. Arya took off in a run with Li shouting after her but Arya couldn’t bother acknowledge Li’s shouts. She then threw her arms around Jorah, almost causing them both to fall to the ground. Jorah was taken aback by this but lightly wrapped an arm around her.

“I didn’t think you would be this happy to see me” He told her quietly.

Arya chuckled slightly, not realizing how relieved she was that Jorah was alive and looked as if he were okay. “Are you alright, are you hurt….How’s Gendry and Tyrion…what…”

“Arya, I wish I can answer all your questions but I don’t have much time. I was able to stray enough from the men to sneak off, but they’ll soon find me. I just wanted to find you, to make sure you were alright”

“I’m fine Jorah but…”

“Gendry is fine, he’s with me. Tyrion was taken off to a different part of the camp, but I think he is fine….he’s being treated as a fool, a joke for the men around camp” Jorah said trying to give Arya as much information on the others as fast as he could. Arya could hear the anger in his voice mixed with a bit of worry, and she could see the pain in his eyes. “Arya, I’m so sorry we failed you….” Jorah said finally and Arya heard the strain in his voice.

“Jorah, you didn’t fail me…you didn’t fail any of us. We’ll get out of this mess” Arya said quickly.

“You sound a lot like Tyrion, you’ve been around him to long” Jorah smiled slightly and then sighed “I should leave you now….” Arya couldn’t help but feel disappointed; she didn’t want him to leave. It was nice having a familiar face, or she at least wanted to go with him, so she could see Gendry. Even though she heard he was fine, she wouldn’t be able to relax without seeing him.  She was about to say something when Li grabbed her by her arm.

“Arry….”

“Li” Arya spun around to face her and saw the fear in her eyes. “Don’t be afraid. This is a friend of mine, Jorah”

Jorah smiled and then looked to Arya. “Take care of yourself Arry, if any of these men try…”

“I can take care of myself” Arya said nodding to him, smiling sadly to him.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to teach them a thing or two, myself” Jorah smiled slightly. They could hear the shouts of men coming closer to them and Jorah lost his smile. “I’m happy you’re alright, I’ll let the others know....”

Arya nodded as Jorah turned and took off into a run without another word. Arya stared off into the trees where Jorah had disappeared and sighed, he was now gone. Arya turned back to see Li, who looked at her sadly.

“I’m so sorry Arry, It must be nice having someone out there who cares so much…I’m so sorry, they separated you from your friends”

Arya felt to cry for Jorah and Gendry and Tyrion and even Li, but instead she just smiled sadly at Li and shrugged knowing she probably didn’t have any tears left to shed. She looked to Li wanting to say something and yet couldn’t think of anything to help ease her pain.

 “Come on, let’s finish filling the basins” Arya said finally to Li. Li looked at her a moment and then nodded, both finishing up their chores in silence.


	21. Bad days to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li and Arya finish up the daily duties, as Arya grows more and more concerned for Gendry and the others. She does however receive a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> So here is another chapter.   
> I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for reading   
> you are all so kind   
> and thank you so much for the comments and Kudos.

By the time Arya and Li had finished there chores for the day it was almost sunset and Arya was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. Upon trying to avoid the men as much as they could she also did not once did she see Gendry or Tyrion and didn’t see Jorah again. She sat in the tent as Li said she would go get dinner for them, leaving Arya to her thoughts. She told Arya that one of the rules was that the women never ate with the men. This just made Arya more tired and a bit upset over it, she hated being so isolated and it hurt thinking everyone was in one spot, while she was longing to see Gendry and the others. She wanted to make sure they were okay, and to see if they had any ideas on how to escape. Li pulled Arya away from her thoughts as she came back with dinner and questioned Arya on how she thought her first day was. Li could see Arya wasn’t really listening and was just trying to be polite. She knew it was because Arya was worried about her friends; she just didn’t know to comfort her and so decided to ignore it, as they ate in silence, in their small tent.

Soon enough both Li and Arya were in their ‘beds’, which were just two piles of hay for them to lie on, Li was already fast asleep. Arya however tossed and turned knowing she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until she found out that Gendry and the others were okay. She quickly uncovered herself getting out of bed and pushing the hay together. Then covering it with her blanket to make it look as if she was still under it, and walked over to Li to be sure she was asleep. Just then she heard rustling outside and panic filled her, she stood by the entry of the tent ready to attack who ever may be lurking outside only for that feeling to vanish when she heard his voice.

“Arry?”

“Gendry” Arya said a bit confused and then ran out the tent to find Gendry. “Gendry” Arya said trying to contain her enthusiasm. She quickly ran to him throwing her arms around him, only to let go just as fast when he winced.

“What’s wrong” She asked drawing her arms to her side.

“Sorry, they umm, it was just a hard day. I just needed to see you, make sure you were okay” Gendry said pushing a lock of hair away from Arya’s face.

“Gendry what did they do” Arya said way to stubborn to let it go.

Gendry looked at her and then sighed. “They whip the new prisoners to let them know who’s in charge.  My back is a bit sore, but Arry are you okay.”

“Let me see” Arya said walking behind him going to lift his shirt.

“No, Arry its fine….how are you….” Gendry said getting a bit frustrated, trying to move away from her grasp. He didn’t want to linger out here, he couldn’t let them be caught talking with one another. Who knew what these men would do if they were caught.

“No, Gendry let me see” Arya said her voice sounding stern. Gendry looked at her a moment longer but knew better, there was no point in arguing. He lifted up his shirt and turned causing Arya to gasp.

“Gendry” Arya said in a whisper and he wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it. “I’m so sorry…” Arya muttered a bit louder slowly running her fingers around the welts on Gendry’s back now. Gendry didn’t understand how but just her touch made the pain melt away and Gendry closed his eyes concentrating on it.

“Arry” Gendry whispered “this isn’t your fault”

“Then whose is it” Arya asked sighing, and Gendry wasn’t sure how to answer that question. “Come; let’s go clean your back.” Arya said grabbing Gendry’s hand and pulling him towards a different tent.

“Arry, we really shouldn’t, look I just wanted to see that you were okay. I should head back now and you should go back inside. Jorah told me about these men, and we really shouldn’t push our luck” Gendry said pulling his hand away and looking at her.

Arya raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Craven”

Gendry sighed rubbing his eyes “Arya calling me a craven isn’t going to make me change my mind…I don’t want you to get caught…”

“I’m not afraid of these men, besides everyone is asleep. I just want to at least clean your wounds.” Arya blurted out gaining Gendry’s attention. Her voice was strong but something was off in her tone that pulled at Gendry’s heart. “Gendry your back is bloody and dirty and I need to do something because I feel helpless and when you leave again when I will see you next….” Arya said her emotions finally betraying her brave façade as her voice started to shake. She was worried about Gendry, and she hated being separated from him and he was hurting because of her.

“Okay Arry” Gendry said in a bit of a panic pulling her towards him and hugging him. “Lead the way”

Arya pulled back trying to blink her tears away. “Good, let’s go” She then spun around with Gendry following close behind her.

*

“Ouch” Gendry muttered once more as Arya dumped the wash cloth into water basin she was using to clean Gendry’s back.

“Sorry” Arya said wincing every time Gendry would flinch from her. The welts were huge and red and looked very painful but she was happy to see that the dirt and dried blood made it look a lot worse.

“It’s okay, this is helping. It’s nice” Gendry said in a matter of fact tone, causing Arya to smile shyly at Gendry’s back. As strange as this was and as much as Arya would like to change their current situation, she would admit this was, in a strange way, nice.

“How’s Tyrion, and Jorah…I saw Jorah…He snuck away to come see me…Are they…” Arya started but didn’t know how to continue.

“They aren’t in the best shape, but…it is going to be all, alright.” Gendry said hearing the lie in the last part of the sentence.

“Gendry…” Arya said and fell silent for a moment before she spoke again. “Does Tyrion or Jorah have a plan, on how the hell we are getting out of here?” Gendry was quiet for way to long and Arya sighed, no matter what he said next wouldn’t be able to comfort her. Arya felt ill, why was it that they were always in this situation. Why was it that she always put Gendry in this situation? The two fell quiet as Arya continued wiping Gendry’s back.

She finished off soon enough and helped Gendry put back on his shirt to avoid the material touching the welts. Gendry looked at her not wanting to leave as he once again he was going to leave her, and wasn’t sure when he would see her again. He hated that they were so close yet they could spend a day without seeing one another. He hated not being able to make sure that she was okay. He hated that she was crowded by such dangerous men who really had no compassion for life, and worried because he knew Arya. He knew how she could get and he worried for her.

“Arya…we are going to get out of this situation, just promise me something” Gendry said placing his hands gently on her face to make her look at him.

She looked at him pulling her brows together wondering what he was going to ask her. “What is it?”

“Promise me you’ll be on your best behavior…”

“Oh seven hells Gendry” Arya said a bit angry.

“Arya shut up” Gendry said silencing her as she looked at him with her stone cold grey eyes, though his blue eyes softened now as he ran a thumb across her cheek. “I need you to be okay and not….Arya I can’t help you and I need you to be okay….I won’t be okay, if anything happens to you” Gendry said, he had a hurt look on his face and Arya’s aggravation melted away as Gendry spoke. “I’m being really selfish here and I need you to be okay.”

“Okay” Arya said reaching for his hand and smiling. “I’ll be good.”

Gendry looked at her and sighed and nodded. “Okay….okay. I better go.” He said and gave her one last smile before disappearing. Arya stood there for a moment and then went back to her tent.

Arya snuck back into the tent and went to lie back down only to realize something felt off. She looked over to Li’s bed to see that it were empty. Panic rose through her body as she shot up and ran to Li’s bed, just as she was about to go look for her she came wobbling into the tent.

“Li” Arya asked confused as the panic started to fade away.

“Arry, where were you?” Li asked running towards her, her eyes wide with worry.

“Sorry, Gendry came to see me. I just needed to make sure he was okay, along with my other friends.” Arya said feeling guilty she worried Li.

Li sighed and then nodded. “I’m happy you were able to speak with your friend. I know how worried you were about them. We just can’t leave the tent, if they caught you with one of the slaves they were planning on selling.”

“You left tonight didn’t you? Why is it different for the boys?” Arya asked raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t leave, I was taken. This is the time the men like to wind down. I satisfy them” Li said not making eye contact, playing with a strand of hair.

“Li, they come to you every night and take you and rape you?” Arya said disgusted at how this poor young girl had to live.

“Well…..I wouldn’t say….”Li started but Arya cut her off.

“It. Is. Rape. Li.” Arya said feeling her eyes sting. She hated seeing Li having to suffer; she was so young and didn’t deserve this life.

“Arry, it’s sweet that you care but…”Li started only to stop as her voice cracked and Arya could hear the sniff. Before Arya knew it she reached out for Li and hugged her. “I’m sorry” Li muttered out.

“No, you don’t apologize” Arya said rubbing her back trying to comfort her. “I’m not going to allow this to happen to you again. I won’t let this happen to you again. You don’t deserve this life” Arya told her, allowing Li to finally open up and spill all her feelings. Arya just felt sick listening to Li, on what she had been through, what these men had done to her, or her friends. Soon enough Li fell asleep on Arya’s lap and Arya felt Li’s tension fade away, not knowing why but knew she would do anything to protect Li now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am terrified for tonight's episode guys!!  
> I am so worried for all my favs   
> my heart!!


	22. Things are finally looking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Li are in a bit of trouble, but things take a turn for the better...maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> So here is another chapter, finished and i just wanted to upload this one cause im excited for it!!  
> Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it haha  
> it also maybe kind of long...so sorry for that!

“Girl”

Arya and Li’s head both popped up as Lander came into the tent. Both girls were washing clothes and the day was going by pretty normal, till now.

“I need to speak with you” Lander said pointing to Arya.

Arya could hear Li swallow hard as she looked over to her; she stood up, dropping the clothes she was washing and walked over to Lander.

“In private” He said and smiled slowly leaning close to Arya “Follow me”

Arya gestured for Lander to lead the way and Lander laughed but turned and headed out of the tent. Arya looked over to Li who looked as if she were ready to cry, shooting her a quick reassuring smile Arya then headed out the tent.

Kayle was outside the tent standing there and snarled at Arya as she walked by. Arya looked at him dead in the eye as she passed him and followed Lander, who led her all the way to his own tent and opened it up gesturing her to go inside. Arya hesitated for a moment, only because something familiar caught her eye. As she looked over she saw Tyrion, who was looking at her, worry written all over his face. He started to waddle towards her, but she shook her head ever so slightly letting him know to stay put. She then headed into Lander’s tent, as Lander followed behind her, closing the flap of the tent behind him. Tyrion stood alone for a moment and then turned going to look for Jorah and Gendry, because whatever this was couldn’t be good.

*

“Girl…”

“I have a name” Arya stated cringing at Lander’s voice.

“Girl” He said slowly smiling as he walked up to face Arya now. Arya just looked at him raising an eyebrow. “Every once in a while we pick up a girl similar to you. One who’s feisty and not a shit taker, those girls, I hate the most. Mostly because men don’t want a girl who is feisty, they want a girl who will take orders and do as they are told.”

Arya looked away from Lander scanning his tent, hopefully to find something useful to aid her. It was big, with a lot of junk lying around, that she assumed were treasures that they stole. One thing however did stand out to her and that was needle, it was balanced against a table set beside daggers and other blunt swords.

Lander caught Arya’s face bringing her to look at him now. “Come now girl, its rude to look away and not listen” Arya jerked her face away but looked at Lander, glaring at him. “I can see a lot of hate in you, a lot of fire” He said smiling. “The unfortunate thing is men don’t pay for that. You have been a pain in my ass since you’ve gotten here, and it’s been a fucking day; talking back to the men, sneaking out of your tent, conversing with the prisoners. All things we do not take lightly” This time Arya just smiled at him and he stepped closer. “I have dealt with problematic girls in the past, and one thing always breaks them. You however, I think need to be treated differently, you need to be broken in a different way.” Arya looked at him oddly not sure where he was going with this. “I have seen you have become very close to Li, a little birdy even told me you were going to help her escape”

Arya’s eyes widen, she didn’t ever want to get Li in trouble. “Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this”

Lander laughed. “Oh but she does.” Lander then called for someone outside and Kayle walked in holding Li by her hair and throwing her to the ground. Kayle walked out the tent as another man entered grabbing a kneeling Arya away from Li when she went to go check if she were alright.

Lander walked up to Li grabbing her by the side as she let out a whimper. “Leave her alone” Arya screamed fighting against the man, who was now holding her back.

“This is what it has come too. We have been very nice hosts but if you want to walk around like a high and mighty bitch then so be it. We know how to break bitches.” Lander then ripped open Li’s dress, as Li now stood there naked and sobbing. “You’re going to watch me fuck her and every scream and plead that she yells out, all that pain. It’s because of you.”

“Stop it, stop it now” Arya screamed now bucking against the man who gripped her tightly. She could feel his nails digging in her skin, but she didn’t care. She could hear him telling her to be still but she couldn’t listen. All she could see was poor Li being used as a tool to hurt Arya, so she would behave better and that made her blood boil.

“This could have been avoided girl” Lander said throwing Li to the ground. “You brought this on her.” Lander said climbing on top of Li’s back pinning her down. Arya could hear Li’s pleads escaping from her mouth, as Lander started undoing his belt.

“Stop” Arya screamed once more and could see Lander’s eyes shimmer as a wide smile spread across his face. Arya could see he took pleasure from the pain, he was inflicting on the both of them. Just then Arya bucked once again, with all her strength causing the man holding onto her to stubble a bit with her. They both went stumbling into the flimsy tent wall, that wasn’t sturdy enough to keep them upright causing both to fall, Lander looked over, his smile disappearing. Arya took advantage and was able to squirm away from the man’s grasp, getting up and grabbing the first thing she could get a hold of. As the man got up to grab at Arya, she spun around hitting him with the wooden plank. This caused the man to fall to the ground unconscious, the wooden plank Arya had used, broke in half.

“That was my favorite thing in this tent” Lander shouted getting up from Li, his pants still undone. Arya wasted no time by running over to the table with the daggers and swords. She quickly picked up a sharp dagger with a light hilt. Lander looked at her and laughed. “What are you really going to do with that girl? Fight me”

“The problem with you is that you assume all girls are weak.” Lander smiled to her as if waiting for more, walking towards her. “You assume wrong” Arya said and then flung the dagger, which was thrown with such force, that it came into perfect contact with Landers left eye socket. Lander screamed out, falling to the ground. Arya grabbed needle and walked over to Lander and without wasting anytime stuck needle in the soft part of his neck, hearing the soft chokes as blood filled his throat.

“Arry”

Arya spun around to see Li standing up, still butt naked. She started to make her way towards Li only for Kayle, Gendry, Jorah, Tyrion and a few other men to come stumbling into the tent.

“Arya” Gendry, Tyrion and Jorah shouted in unison as all the men looked around the half fallen tent. Things were broken, blood was pooling around the two bodies that were lying limp on the ground.

“What have you done” Kayle shouted pulling an arrow to face Arya, bringing everyone’s attention on them. Gendry tackled Kayle to the ground just as the arrow went flying, causing it to fly pass Arya by a centimeter. Li went running to Arya, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her under the sagging part of the tent, both girls running into the woods without looking back.

“I can’t leave my friends…” Arya said as Li pulled Arya through the woods.

“Trust me Arya, they will be fine. Right now if we don’t get you away from these men, they will kill you. You are being hunted and they won’t rest till your dead” Li screamed, as they ran as quickly as they could. They could hear the faint calls of men from behind them, and Arya couldn’t help but feel like this was the end.

They ran until they reached an open part of the woods, by the stream. “Quick, cross over and keep running, as straight as you can…”

“No Li. You go” Arya said holding Li by the arms to make her look at her. “They are after me, and they won’t stop, even if I am able to get across the stream, they will catch up to me in no time. You, however they won’t come after if I lead them away…”

“Arry no, this can’t be how it ends. I won’t…” Li started tears streaming down her face.

“Li, you know the woods better than I, you can finally escape. You can be free. Don’t you worry about me?” Arya smiled at her but she could hear the men closing in on them.

 Arya quickly took of the first layer of her dress throwing it over Li. It hung loosely but at least it covered her up as much as it should. “Run Li” Arya said giving her a quick hug and then pushing her towards the stream. Li stumbled into the stream as Arya ran over to the trees on the other side of the opening. Li looked back to Arya tears in her eyes but then made her way across the stream, disappearing. Arya could feel the tears stinging her eyes, just then Kayle emerged on the other side of the trees and Arya went dashing through the woods once more, an arrow shooting into a tree she just ran past.

Arya kept running not sure where she was going. Everywhere looked that same and she feared that she was just running in a circle. She slowed, trying to get a look of her surroundings and then picking a direction to run off again. She was growing tired and wasn’t sure how long she could continue like this. As she kept going she ended up tripping over a log causing her to fall to the ground. By the time she was able to pick herself up again Kayle had called out to her. Arya turned around to find him standing a good 15 feet away from her but an arrow drawn. She was an easy mark and she knew it, she stood tall however looking at him.

“No more running girl” He said, trying to control his breathing.

“Take your best shot” Arya called out.

Kayle smiled but before he could let go of the arrow a loud high pitch screech came echoing through the woods causing both Kayle and Arya to look up to the sky. The next moments went by so fast but to Arya it felt like time slowed. A big huge green flash came crashing down, throwing Kayle down to the ground just as he let go of his arrow causing the flash to take to the sky once more. Just as one left, another flash came through the trees but this time the flash slowed, coming to a halt in front of Kayle.

Arya stumbled back a bit, falling to the ground as a big lizard type animal stood in front of Kayle. It screeched once more causing Arya to cover her ears. The animal then ducked its head down grabbing Kayle between its jaw, flinging him in the air and then swallowing him whole. It then turned around looking over to Arya, its eyes glowing. Arya was frozen in fear as this huge animal stared right at her.

Just then, the other men made their way through the woods, among them were Jorah, Tyrion and Gendry. Arya could see Gendry’s face that was just awestricken along with most of the men, others just looked terrified. It was Tyrion’s and Jorah’s faces that actually held Arya’s attention, as they were smiling. Gendry then looked to Arya, their eyes locking instantly but then his eyes opened wide.

“Arya…” He shouted out but before he could finish, something huge landed behind Arya.

Arya’s breathing grew heavier but before she could turn around, her hair went flying forward due to whatever it was, breathing on her. She turned her head slowly, to look at a big black scaly snout. She maneuvered her whole body to turn now, as she stared into big golden eyes. Just then its jaw opened up and Arya could see the spark of fire growing at the back of his throat. Arya shut her eyes waiting for the burn, she could hear Gendry scream out but there was a voice that caused her eyes to snap open.

“Drogo, No”

Arya looked up to see a girl on top of a white horse, walking beside the huge animal. Arya looked at her and then back to the animal whose jaw snapped shut, it let out a huff but then opened out its wings flapping them a couple of times before it let out a screech and flew to the sky. The other one on the other side screeched out, also following the other dragon to the sky.

Arya still breathing heavily looked over to the girl on the horse, who was now looking down at her very curiously. Just then strong arms wrapped around Arya and she looked over to see Gendry helping her to her feet. Jorah and Tyrion were already by the girl’s side, who was hugging them tightly.

“I was so worried when you two didn’t make it back yesterday” She said looking from Jorah to Tyrion.

“Sorry Khaleesi” Jorah said sounding upset; Arya assumed he was upset with himself for making her worry.

“We do have friends we want you to meet though” Tyrion said smiling, looking over to Arya and Gendry. He then walked over to Arya. “Are you alright?”

“Never better” Arya muttered out, still clinging to Gendry.

The girl had laughed causing Arya and Tyrion to look over to her. “This here is Arya, Arya stark”

The girl then lost her smile and looked from Arya to Tyrion and then back to Arya.

“And her friend clinging onto her, is Gendry” Tyrion said in a way that caused the girl to look at him oddly and Arya felt like there was a secret message that passed between the two. Arya clung onto Gendry tighter wanting to stand in front of him, to protect him and she wasn’t sure from what.

The girl looked to Arya and Gendry and smiled. “I’m Daenerys Targaryen, but please call me Dany”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also what did you guys think of last episode!!   
> I'm in panic mode every time i sit to watch this show  
> I'm freaking out  
> but hey good episode for the girls...girl power!!  
> i guess haha still freaking out!


	23. Meereen and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry finally make it to Meereen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday.  
> I had it written out and then lost it all...so I had to rewrite!!  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!  
> Thanks for reading and the kudos and comments as always!!   
> :)

“You’re the dragon queen?” Gendry asked shocked. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but Dany sure wasn’t it.

Dany looked at him then over to Tyrion and Jorah, she then looked back to Gendry “What gave it away, my name or the dragons”

Arya started to giggle as Gendry started to stutter out an apology, not meaning to have offended anyone.

“Excuse him, his a bit stupid” Tyrion said as if this explained Gendry stuttering. Gendry glared at him then, as Arya continued to laugh and Jorah joined in this time.

“Oh Tyrion, no need to be so rude” Dany said looking at Gendry and smiling at him. “I’m sure you’re very smart”

Gendry cleared his throat as he smiled back trying to hide the red blush creeping on his cheeks. However everyone noticed including Arya who now scoffed at Gendry’s reaction. Tyrion and Jorah exchanged a glance over these two.

“How did you know where to find us” Tyrion asked looking at Dany now, trying to change the subject before things got ugly.

“I was worried when you two didn’t return so I came out with some men searching for you all. When we were out in the woods we came across this girl who needed help. She explained she escaped from these horrible men but her friends were in need…” Dany started but Arya interrupted her quickly.

“You found a young girl. Was she in a brown ratty dress, probably way too big for her? Short brown hair and…” Arya asked starting to describe Li. It had to be her; it was too big of a coincidence for the girl who found Dany not to be Li.

“No need to continue, I can assure you it is your friend. That’s how I knew where to find you all…”

“So she’s safe” Arya asked her breathing becoming heavier.

“Yes, I had one of my men take her back to Meereen, to get her changed and cleaned up” Dany said looking at Arya trying to comfort her with her words. “She’s safe”

Arya could feel tears stinging her eyes. “Oh thank the gods” she sighed a breath of relief and she wasn’t sure if it was knowing Li made it out alive and was safe, or if it was escaping death once more, but she couldn’t help as the tension left her shoulders and the emotion came rushing in. Gendry reached out for her hand squeezing it, trying to comfort her.

“Shall I take you to see her” Dany asked Arya gently.

Arya looked at her and smiled. “Yes…Please”

Dany smiled sweetly at her and then called out to someone. Arya wasn’t sure if she heard right but she was sure she heard Dany say ‘Grey worm’. Arya looked over to see Tyrion speaking with Jorah quietly. She turned back to see Dany speaking with Grey worm but she didn’t understand the language. Gendry stood a bit away from her and watched the exchange. Dany then turned back to them smiling as Grey worm called out to two men, who brought some extra horses.

“I only have these two extra horses. So you four would have to share them” Dany explained. “Let’s go”

Jorah hopped on a horse and helped Tyrion up as Gendry was about to climb up on the other, only to be pulled back down.

“What?” Gendry asked turning to see Arya.

“Do you even know how to ride a horse” Arya questioned.

“Yes Arya I do” Gendry said turning around only for her to turn him back for him to face her.

“Okay that was my polite way of saying ‘I’m riding the horse and you can sit in the back.’”

“Arry” Gendry said quietly to her.

“Try and impress the queen some other way. I’m not sitting in the back like some damsel while you figure out how to steer the horse.” Arya said a bit frustrated and maybe a bit jealous. She wanted to reach Li as quickly as possible; Gendry could have his horseback lesson another time.

“I’m not trying….” Gendry started but was interrupted.

“If you two can finish this little quarrel later, you are keeping back the queen” Tyrion said looking at the two.

Gendry turned around to apologize giving Arya her opportunity to mount the horse. She smiled smugly down at Gendry “Coming”

Gendry shook his head a bit irritated at her as he climbed up behind Arya, gently holding onto her waist. Dany smiled as Arya gently hit the horse at the side causing it to move forward.

“She has a lot of spirit that one” Dany said over to Tyrion and Jorah.

“That she does” Jorah agreed, smiling at the two

“A little too much if you ask me” Tyrion said shaking his head but smiling also.

“I like her” Dany said causing Jorah and Tyrion to laugh.

“I thought you would” Tyrion said as they caught up with Gendry and Arya. Other men, who Arya learned were the unsullied, escorted them back to Meereen safely. Arya was blown away when they finally reached Meereen, the place was amazing. It was huge and stony but beautiful, they had sculptures around that were huge and the people were beautiful in their colorful clothing. Arya was awestruck and had almost forgotten as to why she was here.

“Which way to Li?” Arya asked looking over to Dany.

“Follow me” Dany smiled to her leading Arya to the tall pyramid in the middle of town. As they continued on their way, Arya took notice on how everyone stopped to acknowledge their queen. They smiled and waved, some even threw flowers in her path, and Dany would smile graciously and wave at each bystander. What a different reaction compared to the ones she’s seen in kingslanding, with Cersei and Joffery. It was clear that Dany was a beloved ruler.

Dany led Arya and Gendry into the throne room, Arya gazed around the room taking in how huge it was and how cool in here was compared to outside. Arya was brought back to everyone in the room when a figure ran passed her, straight to Dany throwing her arms around her.

“Forgive me Khaleesi, you were taking longer than expected and I was so worried” The girl turned to see Jorah and Tyrion, smiling and giving them a quick hug.

“Nothing to forgive, Missandei” Dany smiled at her.

“Where are Grey worm and the rest of the unsullied…?” She asked worry washing over her face once more.

“They’re fine…He and the rest of the men stayed back to apprehend the terrorizers in the woods…”

Dany’s explanation was cut short when a man came walking into the room, went right up to Dany and kissed her in front of everyone. Everyone looked away trying to ignore how awkward they were feeling.

“Daario, stop” Dany said pulling away giving him a disapproving look but he could see the smile forming on her lips.

“Yes, not that that wasn’t sweet” Tyrion said glancing at Jorah quickly “but we do have some supressing issues to get to.”

“I just think you’re jealous” Daario said to Tyrion smirking at him. “Shall I give you a kiss also?”

Tyrion was about to answer back when Dany cut in.

“Daario” She said her tone sharp, causing both men to stop their bickering and turn to Dany. “Where is the girl I had asked you to bring back here…?”

“Arry”

Arya spun around at the sound of Li’s voice, barely having enough time to open her arms as Li wrapped her arms around Arya.

“I was so worried, I hated leaving you….and when I bumped into….I wasn’t sure if they would save you in time…I thought I would never see you again…after everything you did for me….”

“Shh” Arya said holding a now crying Li in her arms, stroking her hair. “Li it should be me thanking you. You were the one who helped save us…without you, who knows what would have happened. You’re the reason I’m still around” She than pulled back from Li wiping away her tears. “Most important though Li, you’re free”

Li sniffed but looked at Arya oddly and then looked away as if trying to calculate something. “I’m free” Li muttered softly and then turned back to Arya. “I’m free” She said to Arya as if needing some more confirmation, Arya nodded smiling at her friend. “I’m free, I’m free” Li said holding Arya’s arms now jumping with excitement. Everyone in the room watched Li with smiles on their faces, some with tears in their eyes. “You told me Arry, you told me you would help me, and you gave me freedom” Li hugged Arya once more. Arya couldn’t help the tears that now streamed down her face as she hugged Li tightly.

Gendry stood back and looked on with a small smile on his face, he was happy Li was free now. What she had gone through he wouldn’t wish it on anyone, but he was also happy for Arya. She has been through so much, and so many people she has cared for have been ripped away. He was grateful that for once something good had happened and all her fighting was for nothing. He wished he could keep this moment for her forever but knew soon enough life would get in the way. For now all he could do was look on and let Arya enjoy this happy moment.

*

After a few moments of bliss, Dany suggested that Arya and Gendry go get cleaned up. She assured Arya that she would stay with Li while Arya went to change. Arya didn’t want to leave Li but she had to agree that changing sounded like a good idea.

“Missandei will accompany you to the wash room…Tyrion you can escort Gendry” Dany smiled to Tyrion as Missandei walked to Arya. At first Arya wanted to object, hearing that once more she was going to be pulled away from Gendry, even for a short time made her feel sick. She didn’t want to come across seeming as if she needed him constantly because she didn’t. She did feel however that she hasn’t been alone with him for a while. She wanted to check and make sure he was alright, being separated at the camp she didn’t get see him. Then after everything that had happened today she didn’t even get the chance to thank him, to just wrap her arms around him and hug him. She watched as Tyrion led Gendry out the room, him giving her one last glance before he left the room. Arya sighed and then turned to Missandei to follow her out the room.

Missandei led her into the wash room where two women were already filling a tub. “I’ll get you a dress for you to wear” Arya thanked her as Missandei left. She stood there feeling awkward as the two women filled the tub, though she couldn’t help but smile as the women added something to the tub that reminded her of her mother. When they were done they turned to look at Arya and smiled at her waiting. Arya stared at them feeling uncomfortable finally realizing they were waiting for her to undress so they could wash her. Missandei came into the room putting the dress down on a chair in the wash room; she looked at Arya and smiled slightly.

“That would be all” Missandei said and the two women nodded and left the room without another word.

“Thank you” Arya said “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright. I’ll be outside…I’m to lead you to the dining hall after”

Arya smiled as Missandei left. She then turned to the tub and took off her clothes. The warm water felt amazing against her skin, and she could feel her muscles relax and the tension leave her. Dany was right, this was definitely something she needed. After a bit of time she decided she spent enough time reminiscing about the past and got out the tub to change. The dress she was given to wear had a white under dress and a dark blue cover up. It was long but light and breezy and it was so different to the dresses she was forced to wear in winterfell. She quickly tied needle around her waist band and walked out the door to find Missandei waiting on her. She smiled and commented how beautiful Arya looked, who just blushed and followed Missandei out in the hallway.

As they walked in silence Arya noticed two figures up in front that turned onto the hallway. She glanced up to see Gendry and Tyrion walking ahead.

“Gendry” Arya shouted running ahead.

Gendry turned to have Arya run right into him; he almost toppled over but was able to gain his balance.

“Arry” He said a bit taken aback steadying themselves.

Arya looked into Gendry eyes “I just realized that I never thanked you for all you did back there and I just….” Arya started placing a hand on Gendry’s cheek. Gendry faced softened but then Arya pulled back becoming very aware of their audience.

“Missandei I think it’s time we take our leave.” Tyrion said looking to Missandei who smiled knowingly nodded at him. “The dining hall is at the very end of this hallway; meet us when you two finish talking”

Gendry shook her head and turned to Arya when the two disappeared. “Do you ever get the feeling that…?”

Arya didn’t let Gendry finish, she quickly stood on her toes throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. As soon as her lips connected to Gendry’s, Arya pulled back with her eyes wide.

“Oh, I…I think…uh….We need to go” Arya said stepping away and then turning away from Gendry and heading down the hall.

“Arry” Gendry said tracing his fingers along his lips, fighting the smile.

“No” Arya said not even looking back as she continued down the hall fighting the blush that was now covering her face.

Gendry smiled looking at her; this was something he was never going to let her live down. He then took off in a run to catch up with her as they made their way to the dining hall.


End file.
